Naruto Namikaze
by inlovewithnaruto
Summary: FEM NARUTO! Feminine Naruto has to defeat the uncle that she never new she had and get through her relationship problems while she bears her uncle's troublesome curse mark that is causing her some serious problems by awakening the nine tailed fox inside her. Rated T. NaruSasu! Plz review and have fun reading:)
1. Sasuke's Crush

Naruto trained in the blazing sun with Anko. Sweat covered both of their bodies and their breathing was heavy. They had been training together for years and they had a great bond. They were like sisters, always together despite the large age gap and the difference in personalities. Anko, 24, was evil and psycho. Naruto, 14, was evil, like her role model but she wasn't psycho, she was energetic and fun loving. After training together, they would always go and order some ramen and then go their separate ways.

Naruto began on her way home but ran into her father on the way. "Hey," She said.

Minato, the Fourth Hokage, beamed when he saw his daughter. He wasn't too pleased about her spending her free time with Anko Mitarashi, though. But he did think that Anko bettered Naruto's chances of survival in the outside world. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't start dressing like Anko. He wouldn't know what to do. "Hey yourself." Minato said. They had a pleasant chat on the way home. They spoke about tactics in battle and ramen and how Naruto was going with the Hiraishin. Minato had taught Naruto how to perform the Hiraishin last year and she had been trying to perfect it ever since that day. When they got home, Minato gave his wife, Kushina, a hug and a kiss. He watched as Naruto kissed Kushina on the cheek. The two most important women in his life looked exactly like each other except for the difference in hair colour. Kushina has red hair, bright like fire and Naruto has bright yellow hair, the exact shade of his own. They were so different but so alike. He couldn't explain how much he loved them.

After a warm dinner that her mother had prepared, Naruto left for her room where she collapsed onto her bed and just thought about today's events. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. She sat up in bed and looked toward the window. Sasuke and Sakura stood on the roof below her window looking in at her. She walked over and opened up the window.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Come on, we are holding a sparring match down in training ground nine. Wanna come?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought about it for a second. She guessed that it could be fun so she locked her door and climbed out the window and shut it behind her before leaping off the roof and onto another after Sasuke and Sakura. When they made it to the training ground, Naruto jumped into a tree, preferring to view the matches from above. No one joined her up there, which she was thankful for. She hated the way people talked during the matches so she figured that if she is alone she wont get talked to. The matches begun. She noticed that one boy just wasn't being beaten and had won every match since he started. She decided to end his winning streak. When the boy had won the match that he was currently in, Naruto jumped down from her branch and landed right in from of the boy. They wasted little time talking and just got right at the fighting. With the fighting styles taught to her by both Anko, her mother and father, she took the boy down in under a minute. The circle of genin and chunin cheered and then of course her father had to join the fun.

Minato used the Hiraishin and appeared before his daughter in the middle of the circle. "My turn." He said. Naruto didn't hesitate and the fight began without another word from anyone. They moved at speeds so fast that Minato didn't think that they were anything but a yellow blur to the people looking on. The fight raged on for five minutes before Minato was able to defeat his skilled child. He stood up and helped his daughter up. "You are getting better. Whoever taught you those moves you used toward the end must be a well skilled handsome devil." Minato said.

"Oh, a well skilled handsome devil is exactly what he is." Naruto replied with a smile. Realising that everything was silent, Naruto looked into the crowd. No one spoke but everyone stared. "You wanna go me?" She teased. No one stepped forth as she had expected so she walked away next to her father.

Naruto woke with a start and reached for her kunai. With the kunai in hand, she leapt onto the intruder and pinned them down, she held the kunai at the back of the attackers neck. "Good morning, Anko."Naruto said before standing up. Anko followed suit.

"I was watching the match between you and your father at the little thing of yours last night. You're good. Might even be better than me." Anko said.

"Maybe." Naruto smirked. Anko left the room via the window, pleased that Naruto was making process. Now that she was awake, Naruto got ready for the day ahead. Anko left on a mission shortly after waking Naruto up so Naruto was all alone today. She decided to go see if she could score herself a mission. In Hokage Tower she found her dad in his office. He was sorting through papers with great speed. "Hey." She said, sitting on his desk.

"Hey yourself." Minato replied. "What's up?" He asked, stacking the papers he had just sorted through into a neat pile.

"Got any missions for your favourite daughter?" Naruto asked.

Minato smiled, "You're my only daughter."

"All the more reason for me to be your favourite." Naruto grinned.

Minato chuckled as he looked for a mission. In a few minutes he had chosen two others to accompany his daughter on the mission and told Naruto the details before sending her off on her way to tell the others. With a thank you and a hug, Naruto left the room.

When Naruto knocked on the door at Sasuke's place in the Uchiha compound, Itachi answered the door. "Hi, looking for Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking down at the yellow headed Chunin. Despite the fact that the girl had a demon sealed inside of her, Itachi thought that she was nice and was glad Sasuke had a friend in Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"SASUKE!" Itachi called out. "NARUTO'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" He watched as Naruto came down the stairs. He knew about his brother's long time crush on the girl and smiled as his little bro blushed. Itachi pushed his brother out the door. He held in a laugh as the sudden movement made Sasuke trip and stumble into Naruto. She caught him and righted him with ease. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Y-yeah." Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke's shyness amused Itachi because his little bro never stuttered unless it was in an awkward situation with this girl.

Naruto rolled her eyes at Sasuke's stuttering. She didn't understand why he stuttered around her sometimes. "Sasuke, get yourself ready we had a mission so get your shit together." Naruto said before taking off. She yelled a quick "See ya!" over her shoulder on her way, twisting to run backward a few steps so she could wave at the two brothers. Itachi held up a hand to signal his goodbye. When the blonde was out of sight he turned to his little bro, "When are you gonna make your move? She's only gonna be free for so long."

Sasuke blushed, "She doesn't see me like that."

Itachi face-palmed and then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Little bro, you must realise that if she is the only female around your age who isn't drooling at your feet, she must be the one. If she doesn't see you like you see her, make her see you like that."

Sasuke nodded. He would try and make Naruto think of him like that.


	2. Don't Get Cocky in Battle

Naruto waited with Sasuke at the gates of Konoha for Kiba. He was late and it was making Naruto impatient. She looked over to Sasuke, "Do you know what's taking him so long?"

Sasuke shrugged. He wished that he had an answer for her but he didn't. Being in her presence sometimes made him incapable of thinking clearly. Sasuke looked at her profile, wondering how he could get such a beautiful girl to like him. His thoughts were cut short when Kiba and Akamaru bounded up to them. "Let's go guys!" Kiba said, taking the lead. Naruto just rolled her eyes and followed him, letting Kiba have his fun. Sasuke followed Naruto and off they went.

Naruto went over what they had to do on this mission in her head as they made their way to the Sand Village to bring over a new Chunin. Her father said that the boy no longer wanted to be in the Sand Village so he asked permission from the Kazekage and the Kazekage asked if the Hokage would have the boy in his village. Minato, having the kind heart that he had, said yes, and so Naruto and her team were his escorts.

Naruto realised that the sun had been down for a while now and they were already passed the border. She was pleased with their progress and decided to set up camp. She built a small fire in a suitable place and then had Kiba, Akamaru and Sasuke sleep first while she took first watch. Sasuke had told her that he would take first watch but she told him to shut it and get some rest. He obeyed and was now sleeping soundly a safe distance from the fire. When Naruto started getting too tired to be able to be attentive during her watching duties, she woke Sasuke and he took her job while she slept in the warm area that Sasuke had just vacated. Sasuke watched as Naruto slept. He thought that she was beautiful when she was asleep. He started thinking of ways that he could ask her out. He was so engrossed in his thinking that h hadn't noticed that Kiba was sitting beside him on the tree branch he had chosen to sit on.

"Thinking pretty deep, I see." Kiba said. "Would I be wrong in guessing that the topic of your deep thought is Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed but did not answer. His silence was answer enough for Kiba. Kiba nodded. "So are you gonna make a move? 'Cause if you don't, I just might." Kiba said.

"I don't know how to approach her with the topic." Sasuke said solemnly. As it turned out, Kiba didn't know anything about getting girls as Kiba admitted it himself. Kiba offered to take Sasuke's watch and after an argument that they had to tone down so that they would not wake their blonde haired companion, Sasuke let him. He hopped down from the tree and began to sleep.

Kiba had to keep from laughing as the two Chunin below him on the ground unconsciously moved toward each other as they slept. It was quite amusing. In an hour they had moved from a respectable distance to having one of Sasuke's hands tangled in Naruto's yellow hair and Naruto's hand resting low on Sasuke's waist. He knew that the sun would rise soon so he didn't have to see these two move in closer together. Kiba could hardly contain his laugh when they woke up at almost the exact same time when the sun hit their faces and they jumped apart with strangled screams. Kiba could not contain it any longer and he fell out of the tree laughing. The two Chunin both frowned at him and Naruto threatened to castrate him which had Kiba kinda scared. Without any further conversation, the team packed up their belongings and were on their way.

Naruto took the lead. She was a bit embarrassed about how she woke up this morning but she pushed it out of her mind and off a mental cliff. She was quite angry at Kiba though and she made sure that he knew by giving him the silent treatment.

By the end of the second day, Naruto and her team had reached the Village Hidden in the Sand. They slept in an inn for a night and in the morning they spoke with the Kazekage who delivered them their charge. He had spiky black hair in a style much like the one Naruto's father has and he was about the same height and build of Sasuke. They introduced themselves to the boy who introduced himself as Itami. And they were on their way. They boy Itami asked Naruto questions about the Leaf Village.

Sasuke found himself getting slightly angry every time that Itami's hand would 'accidentally' brush hers as they ran. Sasuke could see that Itami was crushing on Naruto and he didn't like it. Sasuke wondered if he was just as transparent as this Itami boy. He fell back and matched Kiba's speed. "Kiba, am I as transparent as this guy?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes of the boy in front of them.

"To everyone in the village except Naruto." Kiba answered truthfully.

Sasuke was horrified. "Even the Hokage?" Sasuke asked. Kiba nodded. Talk about embarrassment. Sasuke decided that he would try to appear less infatuated with the girl of his dreams.

Naruto and the group stopped early this time. She wanted to see how well this boy was in battle. Kiba and Akamaru took Itami on first and put up quite a fight but in the end Itami won. Sasuke took Itami on next, dealing the boy quite a lot of damage but just like Kiba, Sasuke was defeated. During the two battles, Naruto was able to figure out his techniques. When Naruto took her starting stance, the boy was way too cocky and stayed standing straight with a wide grin plastered on his face. He blew her a kiss which angered both Naruto and Sasuke. Their reactions humoured Kiba. Naruto stared at the boy and then created a shadow clone who she threw at her opponent. He dodged but wasn't prepared for the wave of shuriken that came next and narrowly missed getting cut. They engaged in taijutsu until the boy was knocked back several the boy recovered from the fall, Naruto took the opportunity to attack. She kicked him in the gut and he toppled over she landed on top of him, straddling his hips. She held a Kunai to his throat and smiled. She was very shocked when Itami lifted his head and kissed her. This time, Itami took the opportunity and flipped so that he was on top of her. He held the kunai he had stolen from Naruto to her throat and laughed. He was getting cocky again. But Naruto had more tricks than what he had seen so far. Using her newly perfected Hiraishin, she teleported to the mark that she had placed on his back while they fought with taijutsu. So now she was back on top of him but he was stomach down in the dirt. The kunai was now in her hand and she had it pressed against the boy's neck. "Don't get cocky in battle. Your opponent may not be giving it their all."


	3. Red, Red Blood

Back in the village, Naruto took Itami to her father's office and then went to see if she could find something fun to do. She was in luck because Sasuke found her and asked her if she wanted to come to another one of those sparring match games. She nodded enthusiastically and they were off. Naruto sat in the tree alone again and Sasuke stood among the people in the circle. She watched as Neji Hyuuga took down ninja after ninja and wanted to see how he fared against her so she got down in the circle. They fought for ages and no one seemed to be winning but then Neji made an unexpected move, going for one of her chakra points with his Byakugan. She hadn't seen it and only had enough time to move slightly to the side. Neji's hand missed the chakra point and hit her heart. His second hand came down and hit her stomach. Naruto fellonto her knees as she vomited nothing but red, red blood. She held onto her stomach as it throbbed painfully and her heart beat irregularly. She had trouble breathing and hoped someone would do something more than just look at her. She vomited again and then once more. Her hair was stained red and so was her clothes. Then someone with common sense ran up to her and took her special kunai form her pocket and threw it. Minato appeared a second later. When he saw what was happening to his child, he picked her up and used the Hiraishin and teleported her to the hospital where he had someone call for Tsunade. She came as quickly as she could and had Minato place her in the first empty hospital bed they came across. Minato watched as Tsunade pressed green chakra covered hands onto his daughter's stomach and chest. Then he had to hold back tears as his child screamed. He knew how painful it was to have internal organs healed but he knew that in order to live she had to endure it. He just hoped that his baby was ok.

After an hour of watching his blood covered daughter scream with the pain that comes with healing internal organs, he was glad when Tsunade declared that everything was healed. He nodded silently. Tsunade left, feeling like he wanted to be alone. Minato stood for a second after Tsunade left the room. Then he allowed a single tear to roll down his face as he looked into the face of his only child.

Sasuke was still amazed that he had not acted quicker when he had seen Naruto vomiting blood but he had to keep telling himself that at least he did _something._ Thank goodness he had known about the special kunai that Naruto carried around everywhere or she might have died. Today Sasuke was at the hospital visiting Naruto. When he walked in Naruto was sound asleep so he tip toed over to the bedside table and placed his flowers down. Then he went and sat on a plastic chair that was in the corner of the room and waited for Naruto to wake up.

When Naruto woke up, she was kinda disorientated. She looked around the room and saw that Sasuke was asleep in the chair. She giggled and he stirred. He blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes. When they were open he came and knelt beside Naruto and asked her how she was doing.

"Fine." She answered. They continued on with casual conversation until someone knocked at their door. Naruto called for them to come in. Minato and Kushina stepped inside.

"How are you, honey?" Kushina asked her baby, completely ignoring Sasuke. She knew about his massive crush on Naruto. The whole village did. But Naruto didn't. But that doesn't matter. What matters know is that her baby is safe.

"I'm fine, mum. Seriously, I am." Naruto said. Sasuke watched as Naruto leant forward to hug her mother and he got a nice view of bare back through her hospital gown. He quickly averted his eyes and was glad that no one had seen him staring. Her mum handed her a bag and told her that she was getting released from hospital today but she had to take it easy. Everyone including Sasuke evacuated the room to give the girl her time to get dressed.

Naruto saw what clothes her mum had brought her and sighed. The pants were ok, they were black shorts, Naruto's favourite colour, but they were too short. The shirt was just plan terrible. It was exactly like Ino's but black. She sighed again. It would have to do.

When Naruto put on the clothes, she understood why people wore them. They were so comfortable and so easy to move in, although she was a bit embarrassed to be in them. When she went outside she saw Anko chatting with her mum. She launched herself at the purple haired woman who almost fell over with the force of Naruto's hug. "Did you miss me?" Anko asked.

"Absolutely!" Naruto said, releasing the woman from her death grip of a hug. Anko, Kushina, Minato engaged in conversation after that, making Sasuke and Naruto feel kinda awkward. Sasuke signalled for Naruto to follow him and they snuck off. They went to training ground 9 and just sat in the tree together. Sasuke saw this as his opportunity to ask Naruto out. "Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Hmmm?" Was Naruto's reply.

"Um, are you free tomorrow night?" Sasuke's heart was beating so loud he was sure that Naruto could hear it.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Sasuke braced himself for a negative answer. Naruto thought about what she had just heard. Did she really just get asked out by Sasuke Uchiha? The boy who is so sought after by the ladies that he has groupies? Wow. She guessed that it wouldn't be too bad if she went.

"Sure." They sorted out the details and then they parted ways. Sasuke couldn't get over his happiness. When he got home he bowled hi brother over in the hallway. "I did it! I asked her! And she said yes!" Sasuke screamed at his brother.

"See, I told you that it would work." Itachi said, pushing his little brother off him. He was truly happy that his brother had asked out the girl of his dreams but what will happen when the Hokage finds out?


	4. Date Night, or Rather Date Night's

Sasuke was showered and ready to take Naruto out on a date. He had set up a picnic in training ground 9 and made sure that no one would go in there for the evening. Sasuke made his nervous way to Naruto's place. They had planned to tell Naruto's parents that they were just training together to save the embarrassment. When he knocked on the door, Kushina answered.

"Hi," Sasuke said. "Um, Naruto and I are supposed to be training together today."

Kushina nodded though Naruto hadn't said anything about training with Sasuke. She shrugged it off as she called Naruto down. Naruto raced down the stairs, jumping the last four. Naruto kissed her mother on the cheek before she left the house with Sasuke.

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes off her. Damn Kushina for buying her those clothes. They showed off too much skin and it was distracting him. He noticed that since yesterday she had put white tape on her hands, the left one ran past her elbow, the tape on her right arm stopped just below her elbow. Her delicate fingers peeked out from the top of the tape. Tape was also put on her legs. The left went from underneath her sandal to her mid calf and right went from underneath her shorts to her mid thigh. Her forehead protector was tied around her hips and her vest was unzipped. Her yellow hair was loose and hung to her waist as it usually did. He thought that she was beautiful in every way.

Naruto tried to understand what Sasuke saw in her. She wasn't that spectacular. She remembered the crush that she used to have on the Uchiha boy a couple of years back but she never took her crush as seriously as the other girls her age who would stalk him to no end. And seeing that Sasuke took no interest in the girls, she decided that he must play for the opposite team so she worked hard and eventually grew out of the crush.

When the two Chunin reached training ground 9, Sasuke led the way to the picnic he had set up. They laughed and ate together, having so much fun. Sometime during their little picnic fun time, Naruto had ended up on top of Sasuke, straddling his hips just like she had straddled Itami's in their battle. Their lips were connected and moved together as one. One of Sasuke's hands was tangled in Naruto's hair while the other roamed around her back and sometimes lower, squeezing her butt. Naruto's hands played with Sasuke's spiky hair and occasionally moved down his chest. When they broke apart they just smiled at each other.

Sasuke was pleased that his date with Naruto had gone so well and once again, he bowled his brother over in the lounge room. He gripped onto Itachi's shirt and shook him back and forth. "Itachi! She kissed me! And when I say kissed, I mean full on make-out session!"

Itachi pushed his brother off of him just like he had the other day. "And?" He asked.

"And, it was great!" Sasuke said. "She even said that we should go out again some time!" Sasuke walked out of the room, talking to himself about his fun time with the Jinchuuriki. Itachi just shook his head. The Hokage would find out sooner or later about Sasuke and Naruto and Itachi was worried about what would happen but he didn't voice his concerns. His brother was happy and actually enjoying his time with a girl and he wanted his brother's happiness to last, even if it meant that he would be in trouble from the person who ran the village.

Naruto was on cloud nine as she walked home. Her first kiss had actually been with Shikamaru but that had been just child's play. This was a kiss that she wanted to remember forever. When she got home, her parents were both asleep so she crept into her room and slept as well. The next morning she was once again rudely awoken by Anko but as always, Naruto won. Anko left shortly after, as was routine and Naruto got ready for her day. Anko was off on another mission assassinating whoever she had been told to assassinate so she was alone once again. She just roamed the streets, people watching and stuff. Sasuke fell into step with her and handed her a single red rose with a letter attached to it and then left, silently. She opened the letter and read it as she munched on some dango.

The letter read:

_Meet me at training ground 6, 7PM sharp. Follow the lights._

_-S.U._

Naruto knew where she was going at 7PM.

Naruto had seen Itami for the first time since her mission and decided to say hi. "So, how are you liking the Leaf Village?" Naruto asked, falling into step with the dark haired boy.

"It's quite nice. And the girls are nice too. You aren't too bad to look at either." Itami said, leaning backwards slightly to check out Naruto's rear.

She slapped him on the arm and he feigned shock. "Don't flatter yourself." Naruto smiled. Conversation flowed easily between them but Naruto had to leave when she realised that it was getting close to 7PM. They parted ways and Naruto went off toward training ground 6.

Sasuke's body shook with nerves but he managed to calm himself. He still had quite a ways to go. He had string up wires around a clearing in training ground 6. He had strung a long line of wire from the edge of the training ground all the way to the clearing where he had looped it around the tree tops and swirled it down the individual tree trunks but he wasn't quite the whole way around the clearing yet so it was back to work for the Uchiha.

The two Chunin had their date and just like the first one, it ended with kissing and groping. Naruto had been amazed with the lights though and told Sasuke how beautiful they were. Sasuke had just smiled. They had many more dates after that and it was on a date like any of the others that the Hokage found out.


	5. The Hokage Finds Out

They had many more dates after that and it was on a date like any of the others that the Hokage found out. Naruto and Sasuke were making out in an abandoned house on the outskirts of Konoha when the clasp on one of Naruto's pockets came undone and the special blade fell out. The point got lodged in the floor and Minato poofed into existence. He was shocked at what he saw in front of him. His daughter was on top of the Uchiha boy, straddling his hips, playing with his hair, running her hands under his shirt while he, had his hands all over her. They hadn't even realised that Minato was with them. He cleared his throat making his presence known. The two jumped apart and they blushed hard.

"Care telling me what this is about?" Minato asked, crossing his arms.

Naruto looked away from them both, not wanting to make eye contact. Sasuke coughed and spoke up, "I was kissing your daughter, sir. She's my girlfriend and has been for two years now."

Minato hid his surprise well. He never would have thought that his daughter would be interested in the Uchiha and he never thought that the boy's father would have allowed him to go out with Naruto. "Come with me, you two." Minato said as he walked out of the abandoned house and to his home, knowing the two would follow. He sat the two teens down at the table and had Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, come over. Kushina was out on a mission so it was just the two fathers and their troublesome teens.

"So, you said before, Sasuke, that this has been going on for two years, am I right?" Minato asked. Minato had briefed Fugaku on the situation and knows that the man is not pleased.

Sasuke nodded. "Why is it that you two felt the need to keep this a secret?" Minato asked.

"To be honest we didn't even know if it was going to work out. We figured that if it did work out, we would tell you but when the time came we were too embarrassed, so we kept it a secret." Sasuke said, blushing.

"Sasuke, I had trust in you. You used to tell me everything. Stuff that you didn't even tell your brother. Why?" Fugaku said. Minato saw disappointment in Fugaku's eyes. Sasuke looked at his hands in his lap. They continued the conversation until the two adults decided on a suitable punishment. The teens were both grounded for two weeks. When the two weeks were up they are not allowed to be alone together without an adult from one of their families around until further notice. The two teens had complained but Minato and Fugaku had threatened to totally ban them from seeing each other and they stayed quiet and accepted their punishment.

Itachi looked at his heart broken brother. Sasuke was barely keeping his tears at bay and it was hurting Itachi's heart to see him like this. "Sasuke, it's alright. I mean, when you are older you two can be together all you like." Itachi said, pulling his brother into a hug.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he wouldn't get to see Naruto for two weeks. Why hadn't they just told their parents in the first place? It was stupid of him and Naruto to keep it a secret. Even though Sasuke felt that that is what they should have done, he regretted nothing.

Shortly after returning from her mission, Kushina was told by Minato about Sasuke and Naruto. She immediately asked Minato to release the children from their punishments.

"I can't do that, Kushina. They are only sixteen and they kept this from us." Minato said, looking at his wife.

Kushina fumed. "Minato, they became adults when they graduated and received their forehead protectors. Both of them are Jounin now and are capable of many things. You and Fugaku should not be punishing them. Yes, it was wrong of them to hide it from us but when you think about how many other teens hide these things and much more from their parent's, this crime in minute. Be thankful that Naruto isn't pregnant."

Minato didn't want to think about what would happen if Naruto was pregnant so he pushed the thought out of his mind. He thought about lifting the punishment and finally he decided that he should. Kushina was more than happy and left Minato with the duty of telling Sasuke and Naruto. He gave them the punishment so he has to take it away.

Minato told Sasuke about being relieved from punishment after speaking with Fugaku who had said that if Minato was ok with it, he was too. Sasuke couldn't stand to be away from Naruto any longer and was grateful. He was so excited that he had trouble standing still and not launching himself at the Fourth Hokage in happiness. "Thank you Lord Fourth! Thank you so much!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Remembering what Kushina said, Minato felt that he had to say something more, "If you get my daughter pregnant, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sasuke went paste white at the threat and then went beet red with embarrassment. When Minato left, Sasuke did a happy dance and told his brother. Itachi was pleased with the news and was glad that his little bro could be back together with his girl.

Naruto didn't have to hold back from hugging her father when he announced that he was releasing her and Sasuke from their punishment. She jumped up from her sitting position and squeezed her father so hard that he thought that he would suffocate. She kissed him multiple times on the cheeks and then danced around the living room with such happiness. Kushina walked into the room. Crossing her arms as she leant against the wall, Kushina smiled. Her smile could still make Minato's heart flutter.

Naruto went to visit Sasuke at his house. She thought it would be ok now that their parents new. Itachi let her in and pointed her in the direction of Sasuke's room. She knocked politely on the door and Sasuke called for whoever was there to come in. She walked in and watched as Sasuke's face lit up at the sight of her. He enveloped her in a hug and pressed a lasting kiss to her lips. It had only been three days but Sasuke had missed Naruto immensely. But that didn't matter because they were back together now.

* * *

**Hey guys:) Please review! Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? I dont want more problems in the NaruSasu romance so maybe could you give me some ideas for a mission or maybe a war? I will give credit to the one i choose to use and to those who suggest anything just PM me:) Thankyou!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	6. A Mission to the Land of Waves

Minato looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Itami in front of him. He was sending them on a mission to the Land of Waves to investigate the disappearance of multiple people. The disappearances are happening quickly and no one knows why or how they are disappearing so the Land of Waves asked the Leaf Village to help out. Minato hated the fact that he had to place his daughter with Sasuke but it was true that their abilities balanced each other out.

"Do what you must while you are there but stay safe." Minato said to the three Jounin in front of him. The three nodded and then left.

The group jumped through the trees at break neck speeds. By moving at this rate they would make it to the sea in no time. They had left at dawn the day after being told of their mission and they had made it to the shore at nightfall. After asking around, they were able to score themselves a small boat which they used to get to the Land of Waves. Sasuke rowed first and then Itami and finally Naruto who wouldn't let either of the boys even touch the oars until they had made it to the Land of Waves, despite their telling her to take a break. The first thing the trio noticed was that no one was out. All of the windows were shut and it was so quiet that if someone dropped a pin, it would sound like thunder. They managed to find an inn and stayed there. Naruto asked the lady at the front desk why it was so quiet.

"Because no one wants to be stolen or spirited away into the unknown." The plump lady said.

Sasuke looked at the woman, "Does anyone know why or what is happening?" He asked.

"People just disappear. One minute they are there and the next they are not. But one boy, one boy has been taken away and brought back. He lives on the beach to the north. No one ever goes there anymore because that is where he is because he is cursed and no one should be around him. You would do your best to stay away from him." The lady said, waving us off and signalling the end of our conversation. The three ninja went to their room and settled in for the night.

"You know where we are going tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"To the beach to the north." Naruto said.

They thanked the lady at the inn before they left early the next morning to get some food. They ordered the first thing they could get their hands on and scarfed it down. After that they went off to the north beach in search of the boy. It didn't take the crew long to find a small shack on the beach where they suspected the boy lived. It was covered in paint that spelled out rude words and the windows were shattered. The three went over and knocked on the door. A little boy no older than eight opened the door. His smile was wide and contagious. When he saw who was at the door his smile faded. "Who are you?" He said.

"We are Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. We were asked to investigate the disappearances." Naruto said. "May we come in?"

The little boy looked at Itami and Sasuke and then back to Naruto. "Only you." He said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto nodded and shooed the two ninja away before following the young boy inside. He skipped to an old chair and sat down. Naruto walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm, Naruto. What is your name?" Naruto asked, holding out a hand in greeting.

"I'm Kenji." Kenji shook Naruto's hand.

"So, are you the boy that was taken away and brought back?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's not me. The one who was taken away was my brother." He said, playing with a chunk of Naruto's hair. "I like your hair. It reminds me of sunshine." Kenji said.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled. "So your brother, is he here at the moment?"

"No, but he'll be back soon." Kenji said, still having fun with Naruto's hair.

Naruto nodded. "What is your brother's name?"

"Ichirou. He is very nice. You would like him, Naruto." Kenji said. At that moment, someone opened the door. In walked a boy about Naruto's age who had brown hair like his little brother. When he saw Naruto, he death stared her.

"Why is there a Leaf ninja in our house, Kenji? And a Namikaze no less." Ichirou said without politeness. Naruto stood and faced Ichirou.

"How did you know who I was?" Naruto asked, calmly.

"The ridiculous hair." Ichirou said. "Now, tell me what you are doing in my house."

"Simple, we are here to investigate the disappearances." Naruto said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We?" Ichirou asked.

"Yes, we. Ninja's are not sent on solo missions unless they are ANBU or it's an assassination. We travel in squads of three or four, depending on rank." Naruto said.

"Yes, wolves do travel in packs." Ichirou said. Naruto fumed and was about to say something more when Kenji spoke up, "Ichirou, Naruto is a nice lady. She let me play with her beautiful hair. You would like her."

"Can we please take this outside and away from my brother?" Ichirou asked. Naruto nodded and followed him to the door but before she could leave, Kenji hugged her around the legs, resting his head her hip. She ruffled his hair before leaving. Outside, Naruto and Ichirou walked a ways away from the shack before he turned to face her. They stood a few metres apart. Naruto crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over at Ichirou. Itami and Sasuke jumped out of nowhere and landed crouching down at the same time. Then they stood up at the same time. Naruto had no doubt that they had practiced that.

"So, Namikaze, is this your squad?" Ichirou asked. Naruto nodded.

"So, what do you and your squad hope to find here?" Ichirou asked.

"We just want to know if you know anything about the disappearances." Sasuke said from behind Naruto. He wasn't too happy about the way this Ichirou character was talking to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about that. I don't remember anything about it." Ichirou said. Naruto could tell that Ichirou was lying and would have to do something about it but not yet.

"Fine. We'll go look for information somewhere else. Have a good one." Naruto said before signalling for Itami and Sasuke to leap away in that cool ninja way before she did so as well.

The three regrouped when they were further away from the beach. "He was lying." Itami said.

"I know." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously.

"We will follow him when he leaves the shack next which means that we have to keep watch from a place that he can't see us. Itami, get some food for us. We don't know how long we might have to wait." Naruto said.

"Oh, why is it always me?" Itami complained.

"Shut it. I'm in charge of the mission so you listen to me." Naruto said. Itami rolled his eyes and ran off in the direction of town to get some food. Sasuke and I made our way back to the area surrounding the shack. We found two separate spots where we could see each other and the shack and settled in. Itami came back with some food and found a position too. With everyone in position, they waited.

* * *

**No one reviewed or PM'd me so i had to come up with something on my own. I had no inspiration so i just made it like the mission that Naruto went on where he met Isaribi. There is a major problem coming up in the next chapter. Its kinda likethe Orochimaru problem in the Anime but without Orochimaru. Sorry, I cant reveal much. But I hope you enjoy!:)**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	7. Kazar Namikaze's Curse Mark

It wasn't until nightfall that there was any sort of movement from the shack. Ichirou left the shack in a hurry. He looked over his shoulder every now and then, clearly cautious. Naruto used hand signals to tell both Itami and Sasuke of Ichirou's movements. They nodded and moved soundlessly through the trees to get ahead of Ichirou. Naruto stayed behind and trailed him. Ichirou kept walking in his suspicious way to wherever he was going. He stopped when he reached a small cove that was well hidden. He stood in the centre of the cove for ten minutes, just silent and still. Then out of nowhere, stepped a tall well built man that had short spiky yellow hair. Just like her father's. He was dressed in a black half-sleeve shirt and loose black pants. He exuded an air of mystery and sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. She felt that this guy was powerful and she knew that Sasuke and Itami felt it too.

"Who is he?" Itami asked quietly.

Naruto quietly shushed him and leaned closer to listen in to what Ichirou and the mysterious figure where saying. All she heard was a deep voice saying in an over joyous tone, "Oh, Leaf Shinobi, you can come out from your hiding place now." Ichirou looked confused at the comment made by this mysterious man but when he saw us do the cool ninja jump-land-stand thing he looked angered.

"What are you doing here?" Ichirou yelled.

"Our job." Naruto answered.

"And a fine job you're doing. I almost didn't know you were there." Said the mysterious man. He stepped out of the shadows and Naruto saw a mark on his face. The mark was black and had nine squares of various sizes making a diamond shape on his forehead. The man looked over at Naruto. "Ah, a Namikaze. No wonder you were so silent. You wouldn't be the Hokage's child would you? You bear such a great resemblance to him. How is Konaha's Yellow Flash doing these days? I haven't seen him in quite a while. I might have to drop in and—"

"You talk too much." Naruto butted in, annoyed that the man could waste time talking although she was interested in how he knew her father.

"That isn't very good manners I would have thought that Minato would teach you better but it seems that he hasn't. Ah well, what can you do about—"

"Don't you dare talk shit about my father!" Naruto said before she took a deep breath and exhaled chakra lased air into the small cove. Her wind type chakra made the wind all the more stronger. Everyone in the cove save for Naruto shielded themselves against the wind. Naruto was angry that this man had the nerve to insult her father.

"Ooh, feisty." Said the mysterious man. "Now, I know you didn't get the fiery side of your personality from your father. Your mother is the Uzumaki, correct?"

"Why should I tell you who my mother is? We are here on a mission and I plan to complete it successfully. Now, are you the one causing the disappearances?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Said the mysterious man, as if stating that the sky was blue.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, because I want to give a person a demon's power without sealing a demon inside of them. You see Ichirou here, is the closest I have ever gotten in completely putting the demon's power in him. He only has a quarter of a demon's power but it has made his so much stronger." The mysterious man said.

"What is your name?" Itami asked out of no where.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Kazar Namikaze and I am the Hokage's brother."

So that explains the hair, Sasuke thought. Why is he here though and not at the village?

Naruto could only stare at the man in front of her. This Kazar character was her uncle? She couldn't believe it. But that didn't matter. He was making people disappear and causing heart break for so many.

Kazar signalled for Ichirou to attack and he leapt forward at the group. The three Leaf Shinobi jumped out of the way. Itami and Sasuke yelled to Naruto that they would take Ichirou. With that she went for Kazar. She lunged and they fought for quite a while, not getting a single scratch on either of them. But Kazar saw an opening and pinned the girl to the ground. He leaned in, about to bite her neck and place the curse mark on her. She got loose and jerked away from him. He still bit her but he missed his mark and bit her on the jaw bone. He saw the blackness of the curse mark swirl under her skin until it took the proper shape on her cheek. This all took place within the span of two seconds.

Naruto got free and stood on her two feet. A rush of crippling pain pulsed through her and her legs gave out. She covered her face with her hands and screamed with the pain. Itami and Sasuke sprinted over to help their team mate, their opponent forgotten in their worry. Sasuke held the screaming girl in his arms, not understanding what was happening. He just wanted her to be safe. What would he say to the Hokage? What would he say to Kushina? Oh shit! He was in trouble.

Naruto felt a stir inside of her. It was big and scary and made a deep and evil chuckle that resonated inside of her, bouncing off the walls of her head and attacking her ears. It was deafening. A personal audio torture that no one else could hear. Then the sound died out and all there was, was the cavernous darkness of unconsciousness.


	8. New Style

When Naruto woke, she was back in the village in her home. Her dad was sitting on a chair next to her bed tapping his foot and chewing on his nail. She could hear the movement of Minato's tongue in his mouth and his heart beat and breathing pattern. She could smell things that she could never smell before and she could make out the individual stitches on her blanket. What was with the extrasensory abilities?

When Minato noticed that Naruto was awake, he jumped out of his chair and knelt next to the bed. "Sasuke and Itami told me what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Kazar. Are you ok?" Minato said quickly, worry shining in his eyes. Naruto tried not to wince as Minato spoke. He was so loud, it was almost like he was yelling.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but can you please tell me what actually happened? I can't remember much." Naruto said, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, um, Kazar, my brother, was the one making all of the disappearances happen. You, Sasuke and Itami took on Ichirou and Kazar and Kazar placed a curse mark on you." It took Naruto a few moments to realise what Minato had just said.

"What!? A curse mark? Where is it?" Naruto yelled. She had to see this. She leapt out of bed and raced to the bathroom where she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had the same mark on her cheek as the one Kazar had on his forehead. Everyone would be able to see it and everyone would wonder what it was. Minato followed her into the bathroom and handed her a black piece of cloth that turned out to be a mask like the one Kakashi wears. She put on the mask. It didn't look too bad but it didn't suit with her long hair. She knew that she would much regret what she was going to do next but she did it anyway. She took a kunai from her pocket after gathering her hair up and she sliced right through it in a straight line. The blonde tresses fell to the floor in a yellow pile.

Minato didn't try to stop his daughter. If she wanted to cut her hair, she could. Although he wasn't too sure about what Kushina would say. Kushina liked Naruto's hair to be long while Minato didn't care whether it was long or short. Minato took the kunai from Naruto and began to even out her new spiky hair. Naruto's hair looked a lot more like Minato's now but hers was slightly longer. She then noticed that the top of the curse mark was showing from underneath the mask so she asked her father if he could cut a fringe for her. He agreed and soon she looked like a new person.

Naruto felt tired after that so she went back to bed. When she woke up again, she found Anko sitting on her windowsill munching on some dango.

"Hey." Naruto said, looking over at her purple haired friend.

"Hey, how ya doin'? And what's up with the mask and haircut?" Anko asked.

Feeling like she could trust Anko, Naruto spilled all that happened, excluding the whole awesome senses thing. She didn't feel like she wanted to share that with anyone. "Wow." Was all Anko said. They chatted for a while longer but Anko eventually had to leave and so she did, leaving Naruto alone in her room.

Naruto wanted to go out and do something but she was too scared to go out with the mask and new haircut. Even though Anko had said that the new style suited her she felt self conscious. She went into the bathroom again and took the forehead protector from around her hips and tied it around her forehead. She reckoned that it looked better with the mask and hair than it did around her hips. She gave herself a mental pep-talk and decided to leave the house before she lost her nerve.

Outside she got some weird looks from different people and it made her anxious. She didn't know what they were thinking and hated the way that they looked at her as if judging her. She was so glad when she found someone who wanted to keep their face too. "Hey, Kakashi." Naruto said, falling into step with the masked man.

"Hey, nice haircut, it suits you. I see I'm becoming a bit of a trend-setter with the mask thing." Kakashi said, smiling. Naruto was glad he didn't ask what she was hiding under the mask.

Naruto smiled back. "Yeah, trendy indeed. So how have you been as of late Mr. Copy-Ninja?"

"Well, the usual—" Kakashi was cut off by a loud bang that made Naruto's ears ring. They spun toward where the sound had come from, the Uchiha compound, and saw a massive plume of smoke rising into the air, tainting the cloudless sky a horrible gray colour. Kakashi and Naruto made their way toward the site and found many other ninjas crowding around something. They pushed though the crowd to find Sasuke and Fugaku facing off against each other.

"Sasuke, this little infatuation you have with the Hokage's daughter is a load of bullshit! You must marry someone within the Uchiha clan eventually so you should drop her sooner rather than later." Fugaku said while kicking and punching his youngest son. Sasuke evaded every blow.

"If you are going to marry one of your sons off, make it Itachi. He is the eldest therefore he is the heir. I don't have to listen to you and I only just turned eighteen will you get off my back about it? It's pissing me off!" Sasuke said, getting some successful hits on Fugaku.

"Sasuke—"

"No, why don't you just admit that you wish I was never born and that you think I'm a failure and that you wish that I was as good a ninja as Itachi? You know what? Itachi may be better at me than most things but at least he doesn't try to rub it in my face and put me down all the time. But you, you just will not stop until you have gotten me in a rage. But you can just keep doing that because I will not change for anyone. I am who I am and you are who you are: a selfish man who should not have the right to be a father. A father is supposed to love his children and care for them. Not push them and push them until they break with the pressure of trying to be better at everything. I hate you and your high standards! It's all a heap of fucking bullshit!" Sasuke yelled. All the sound was hurting Naruto's ears and the smoke was burning her nose but she ignored it.

By the end of his little rage filled speech Sasuke had pinned his dad on the ground. His knee was digging into Fugaku's solar plexus and his onyx eyes were filled with malice and hurt. Sasuke slowly got off his father and leapt away. Ignoring the crowd and their questioning looks, Naruto went after him.

* * *

**The whole Kazar idea actually belonged to AndCueTheAnimeFreak. She gave me permission to use it but told me not to give her credit but I felt so bad for using her ideas despite the fact that i have permission that i had to gove her credit so:**

**Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak!**

**Thankyou everyone who has read and reviewed or followed! It makes me happy to see the number of views soaring! **

**Keep reading and reviewing guys!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	9. Is This What Heart Break Feels Like?

Sasuke was aware of Naruto chasing after him but he was fuming and almost in tears. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this. Although, _he_ wanted to see Naruto. Sasuke had caught a glimpse of her while locked in battle with his dad and he had almost not recognised her. She had cut off her long hair and was now wearing a mask. He had nothing to complain about though, he thought she looked as damn fine as she always did. He felt bad though for not coming to visit her sooner after they returned. He had been worried sick about her. But he could blame that on his dad. What is the problem with his dad anyway? What did Sasuke ever do to him anyway? Oh, yeah, he was born.

Sasuke was so caught up in his fury filled thoughts that he had completely forgotten about his speedy pursuer and slowed his pace, accidentally allowing her to catch up to him. He wasn't able to speed up fast enough and Naruto pushed him down. He got up without her help, completely ignoring the hand she offered.

"Sasuke, do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here for you." Naruto asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shrugged her hand off. "Naruto, just leave me alone." Sasuke said with more force than he should have, not in the mood to be around anyone. Naruto eyes dimmed with hurt and Sasuke immediately regretted saying it. She turned away from him. He reached out to catch her arm. She caught his wrist before it came into contact with her arm and she twisted it. Sasuke pulled a face with the pain. It hurt so much more than it should have. Any harder and she would have snapped it. He rubbed his already bruising wrist and watched Naruto's retreating figure, guilt flooding his body.

As Naruto made her way back to the Uchiha compound to help clean up after Sasuke and Fugaku, she thought about the previous events. She knew that Sasuke was upset and he had a good reason to be but that didn't mean that he had to take it out on her. Naruto was pretty sure that if she was in his position she would have done exactly what Sasuke had done but telling herself that didn't make the painful sting of rejection hurt any less. She managed to stop thinking about Sasuke for a moment and she thought about how her senses had been working overtime as she chased Sasuke. She was processing a million scents at a time and she could see further than ever before and don't forget to mention how even though they were far away, she could hear Sasuke's heart beat. It was amazing. She felt so alive. And she had loved every last minute of the chase. But then Sasuke had to ruin it.

When Naruto got to the Uchiha compound she helped everyone clean up. Itachi moved toward her. "Hey, where did Sasuke go off to?" Itachi asked.

Naruto sighed as she picked up bits of debris from the ground. "I don't know. He told me to leave him alone, so I did."

Naruto's voice was sour and she was clearly annoyed. Itachi nodded. It wasn't like him to reject Naruto. Itachi would have to speak with his father about this but first he had to help reconstruct his house.

Naruto was relieved from helping out at the Uchiha compound late in the evening. She walked home with her face down, counting her footsteps. Clearing up had been so boring but at least she had Itachi to keep her company. And Kiba was there too. When she wasn't helping she was being given a tongue bath from Akamaru and she knew that she was due for a shower so she had one when she got home.

All showered and dog-slobber free, Naruto hopped down the stairs with feigned happiness. To be honest, she was still torn up inside about Sasuke. His voice had been so cold and with her new heightened senses the sound of it had felt like icy water was being poured down her back. Naruto never wanted to experience that again. She was pulled off her train of thought when her mum enveloped her in a hug. "Hi, honey." Kushina said.

"Hi." Naruto said, lazily falling into one of the dining table chairs.

"Hungry?" Kushina asked, moving into the kitchen to prepare some dinner.

"You know it." Naruto said, resting her elbows on the table and then pressing her face to the mahogany wood. Naruto knew that she had to stop beating herself up over this but she had never really felt for anyone else the same feelings she feels for Sasuke and to think that it may be over between them scared her.

In a few minutes, Kushina had slammed together a damn good meal and placed in front of Naruto. Naruto lifted her head and began eating the meal, too deep in thought to even thank her mother or look at what she was consuming. An area in the left side of her chest throbbed with pain that made Naruto want to break down in tears of sadness. She wondered, is this what heart break feels like?

Sasuke banged his head repetitively against a tree. What evil force had driven him to say that to Naruto? He wanted to punch himself. He had hurt her feelings when all she wanted to do was comfort him and make him feel better. He then thought about his dad and that made him want to punch his dad too. They had blown up their house over a quarrel about Sasuke marrying a woman that his dad would choose. The thought of marrying anyone but Naruto made Sasuke cringe. And the thought of marrying anyone at the age of eighteen made him cringe even harder. He had to do something to get the anger out. He pulled out all the shuriken he had and threw them with all the force he could muster up at the trees surrounding him. He thought about Naruto after he had worked all the anger out of his system and realised that he felt a throbbing pain in the left side of his chest. It didn't feel like a pain that could be healed by a medical ninja, though. It made Sasuke want to cry a river of sadness. He thought, is this what heart break feels like?

* * *

**Thank tou to everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy when I see that people are enjoying what I put out there! New chapter coming soon! More Kazar as well! Once again, thanks and credits to AndCueThe AnimeFreak for her detailed character profile on Kazar Namikaze and the story line! **

**Enjoy reading guys!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	10. Date Set Up Successful!

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter guys! The next chapter will be bigger, I promise because i plan on having Kazar attack the leaf village! *GASP* Yes, Kazar Namikaze is going to attack the leaf village! I just haven't figured out a creative way for him to do so. Can anyone help? Credits will be given to anyone who gives a suggestion for the next chapter even if their idea is not used. All help is appreciated! Have fun reading!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto felt like she had to go somewhere, like she was being drawn to something. She did her best to ignore it and eventually it went away. Naruto walked along the streets of Konoha just thinking about stuff that didn't matter when Kakashi popped out of nowhere and walked beside her silently for some time. "So, how's the Sasuke issue?" Kakashi asked.

"Terrible. He is so infuriating. I don't understand." Naruto said. "Uh, he is just getting on my nerves. He hasn't even come to apologise yet! Grrrrrrrr!"

Kakashi surveyed the blonde girl beside him. She was obviously suffering from a broken heart. He felt sorry for her. She is such a good kid and so is Sasuke. Kakashi was about to say something more when Anko looped her arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, you need to get over him already! Go out, meet another guy, have some rebound sex, do something! Don't just mope around like you just saw someone murdering a puppy. Have some fun, you are only young once." Anko said. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Not helping, Anko." Naruto said.

Anko shrugged. She had tried and she had failed at cheering up Naruto. Anko caught sight of some gravity defying hair out of the corner of her eye and nearly tripped over. It was a secret that she guarded with her life; her love for Kakashi Hatake! She had never told anyone and never planned on it. She didn't know what she saw in him. Maybe it was the mystery that kept her interested, or the scar. She didn't know she was just an onlooker. She wished that he would notice her but she wouldn't do something to make him, she was too shy.

Naruto could see the longing in Anko's eyes as the woman stared at Kakashi and immediately realised what was happening. Anko was crushing on Kakashi. Hard. This was an opportunity for Naruto to cheer herself up. It is date set up time. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face, hidden under Naruto's mask as she said, "How about I shout you both lunch?" Naruto said from beneath her black mask. They both agreed, exclaiming how hungry they both were. When they got to the venue, Naruto got a table for two and sat them both down.

Anko and Kakashi looked super confused. "Where's your chair?" Anko asked.

"I said I would shout _you_ lunch. I am not either of you so have fun!" Naruto said, slamming some money down on the table before dashing out of the venue and not looking back. Date set up successful!

* * *

**Once again guys, sorry for the short chapter but please help out with ideas! Try to be as detailed as you possibly can be! Happy reading!:)**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	11. Attack on Konoha

Kakashi sauntered along the path that leads to Hokage Tower as he thought about his time with Anko. It had become clear as the minutes past that Anko liked Kakashi and Kakashi couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. He was about fifty metres from the tower when a loud bang sounded and then another and then another. Smoke rose from three different directions and people began to scream. Kakashi didn't know what to do so he ran at full speed to the Hokage's office. There he met no one so he ran toward the closest explosion site. There he saw many ninja dressed in all black. They all wore forehead protectors but they had no symbol of any of the hidden villages. Instead it had a diamond made up of squares. They were all crouching and each held deadly looking weapons. They looked up at the same time and then began fighting. All leaf ninja in the area engaged in battle. Kakashi told three Chunin to help get those unfit to fight to safety. Kakashi suspected that the events that were playing out here were also taking place at the other two sites. He just hoped that everything would be ok.

Naruto had taken out two dozen black-clad ninja alone but they just kept coming. It was really pissing her off. She knew from the mark on their forehead protectors that they were Kazar's men and that made her even more pissed. Naruto had gotten used to her heitened senses already but the loud sounds of battle still hurt her ears and the smoke still burned her nose. She ignored it though and just killed and killed but the flow of Kazar's ninja never ceased. Eventually back up arrived and Naruto spotted her father which was kinda hard seeing as he moved at the speed of a bullet. But all she had to do was look for the flash of yellow. She moved toward him.

"Dad, these are—"

"Kazar's men, I know. We need to find him and get him to call off his ninja." Minato cut Naruto off, killing another seven ninja as he spoke. Naruto nodded. She fought alongside Konoha's Yellow Flash with the same speed and finesse that the Flash himself possessed. Once again Naruto felt the pulling sensation. It was stronger than it was before and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. She left her father's side in search of the thing that drew her in. She moved along the streets, ignoring the intense battle raging around her. Her goal was to get to what was calling her. It was like this invisible force was driving her to find what it was. By the time she reached Hokage Tower she was so focused on getting to wherever she had to be that she had completely blocked everything but the calling out. Naruto burst into the Hokage's office, panting and tripping over her own feet to get there. Sitting in her father's chair was Kazar. Naruto gritted her teeth and stood up straight at the sight at the man that shared her father's looks.

"Call off your men, Kazar!" Naruto yelled.

Kazar laughed. "I like the new look, Naruto. But as for your request, I can't do that yet. You see, I needed to speak with you about that curse mark. The mark will draw you to me until it has been put into the second stage. I am here to help you put it into the second stage. What we need to do is put you through extreme pain in hopes that it will bring out the second stage before you pass out." Kazar said with amusement in his eyes.

"I won't let you do that." Naruto said. Although, she didn't like being drawn to such a vile creature.

"I guess you will just have to seek me out for the rest of eternity and I will not call off my ninja." Kazar shrugged as he stood from the chair and walked to the window to look out at the chaotic city below. Naruto thought about whether or not she should do it. She didn't want to put her life in this man's hands nor did she want to follow him around like a lost puppy forever.

Naruto quickly spat out her decision before she lost her nerve, "I'll do it."

* * *

**Sorry guys this is another small chapter but I have a major headache and I just want to sleep. I hope you like where the story is going. Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for your character profile on Kazar Namikaze, he is a vital part of the story and also credits to Sieler for your idea! I am going to use your idea, Sieler, in one of the coming chapters! But I am pretty disappointed that no one besides Sieler offered an idea or even reviewed my story because so far 1969 people have read the story. I just want to know what you think because I am putting my work out for you so please consider reviewing:)**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**-Sieler**

**-NarutoRox**

**-Dancing Souls**

**-Layellee**

**Your review are much appreciated! :)**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	12. The Second Stage of the Curse Mark

Sasuke looked around for Naruto, killing as many enemies as he could on his way. He knew that Naruto was more than capable of handling herself in battle but that didn't stop him from worrying. It was today that he was planning to apologise to her about the way he spoke to her and now he won't get the chance until later. Sasuke looked and looked but he couldn't find her.

Anko fought alongside Kakashi. It wasn't really the best thing she could have done because she was constantly being distracted by him but no matter, she wanted to be close to him so that she could make sure that he was safe.

Naruto lay on her side, completely drenched in sweat and out of breath. Kazar had just beaten the shit out of her to try and get the curse mark to its second stage. Kazar said that it had worked and she believed him because she no longer felt the need to be as close to him as she possiblly could be which she was grateful for. Naruto wanted nothing to do with that man. She slowly felt her strength returning to her body and she sat up. Kazar sat in a chair in a corner of the room smiling at her like he had just won the lotto. "Can you feel the power rushing through you, Naruto? Isn't it amazing?" Kazar said, not moving.

I nodded, feeling the rush of power through my veins. It felt awesome and I never wanted to let go of that feeling.

"Well, you might want to take a look in the mirror because the second stage has made a change to your physical appearance. Or was it something else?" Kazar saidn muttering the last sentence under his breath so that Naruto wouldn't hear it. Naruto's eyes widened. Kazar laughed, "Don't worry, my niece, nothing too big. Only small changes."

"I'm not your niece." Naruto said. Her throat was sore from all the screaming. She stood up on shaky legs and braced herself on the wall, not yet quite strong enough to stand on her own. She wouldn't be worried though, her strength was coming back quickly. "Did you call off your men?"

"Oh, yes, that's what I was forgetting. I will do that now." Kazar said, jumping up from the chair and rushing out of the room. The room I was left alone in was small and underneath Hokage Tower. Naruto hadn't even known of its existence until she was brought down there today. Naruto could feel the power building and building inside of her and soon she felt better than ever. She skipped out of the room feeling replenished. Once outside, she ran to her house, knowing it would be empty and checked her new self out in the mirror. Her eyes were outlined in black and it reached out in two wings upward (it is just like the modern day liquid eyeliner wings) at the outer edges of her eyes and had three dots just below the wing. Her lips that were hidden under her mask had gone a shade of deep red and her eyes had turned from the soft blue that they originally were to a red a little darker than her lips. The curse mark was a darker black than it was before, if that was possible. She looked sinister. Naruto was shocked at the look of her. She looked so much more evil than she should. But Naruto's mind wasn't caught up on her new looks for too long, she was on a power high and she felt on top of the world. She had a quick shower before going back outside to help out clean up Konoha.

* * *

**This is a short chapter again, I know guys, I'm sorry, but is is the second chapter I've put up today. Credits once again to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar and also to Sieler and NarutoRox who's ideas i will use in the chapters to come! Thankyou so much guys its appreciated so much! Plz enjoy and review!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	13. Kushina's Good News!

Naruto had managed to keep her eyes and hidden by wearing her mask and keeping her eyes downcast the whole way through cleaning. She broke off from working early so that she could get some sleep. It wasn't that she felt like she needed sleep, she just wanted to sleep. In her room, she made sure to sleep on her stomach so that her eyes were covered. She wasn't sure when she would tell her father about the second stage of the curse mark but she knew that she had to do it soon. While she was thinking, sleep crept up behind her and she was out like a light.

_There was darkness everywhere. No light anywhere. Naruto stood and looked into the darkness, unsure of what to do. An evil chuckle came from nowhere but from everywhere at the same time. Kazar appeared in front of her. _

_"Don't trust anyone. You must trust only yourself. Everyone else will betray you but you will never betray yourself. Everyone else will hurt you but you will never hurt you. You are the best friend you will ever have. You don't need anyone else." He said. _

_"Kazar, get away from me!" Naruto yelled. Kazar only laughed louder. All of a sudden, Naruto wasn't in the darkness, she as on the streets of Konoha and Kazar was chasing after her. She ran and ran, not daring to look over her shoulder at the man who didn't cease laughing. She was almost at Hokage Tower when..._

Naruto woke up. She was almost at Hokage Tower! She must have sleep walked. Wow. She quickly used the Hiraishin to get back to her room where she washed her face in the bathroom. She wondered if the second stage of the curse mark was the cause of the dream. The dream had scared the shit out of her and she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to sleep so she settled for practicing her already perfect chakra control.

In the morning Kushina walked to her daughter's room. She had good news to share with her daughter after such a tragic attack on Konoha. Kushina hoped it would lift her daughter's spirit after tha attack. Kushina knocked politely on her daughter's door. "Come in," Naruto called from the other side. Kushina opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind her. She walked up to Naruto who was sitting on her bed playing with a ball of blue chakra. Kushina knelt in front of her when she saw her daughter's eyes. "Naruto, what is wrong with your eyes? Is it from the curse mark?" Kushina asked.

Naruto looked up at her mum's worried face. "Uh, yeah... It is."

"Have you told your father yet?" Kushina asked, placing a hand on the side of her daughter's masked face.

"No, but I will, mum. Please don't tell him before I do. I'm still getting used to seeing my new look." Naruto said.

"I won't, honey. But I have some majorly amazing news to tell you!" Kushina said, a radiant smile breaking out on her face.

"Spill." Naruto said, seeing the excitement on her mother's face made her grin.

Kushina took a deep breath, ready to drop the bomb on her child. "You're going to have a baby brother!"

Naruto's eyes widened and then she looked down at her mother's stomach and he saw that it was slightly bulging. Naruto jumped up off the bed, pulling her mother with her into a standing position. She did a happy dance and her mother joined in. This truly was something to be happy about. "Mum, oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naruto said, pulling her mother into a hug.

Kushina smiled. "Because I wanted to wait until I could tell you the gender of the baby. And you are always so observant, I thought you would have noticed already." Kushina said. Kushina was over the moon when she had found out about the pregnancy. She and Minato had tried for a baby for so long after they had Naruto but it never worked and they gave up. Then to find out that she was pregnant made her ecstatic. Both Kushina and Minato were in their early thirties so it wasn't too late for them to have another child.

"Have you told dad yet?" Naruto asked, pressing her hand to her mother's tummy, not believing that there was a baby in there.

"No, I didn't tell him for the same reason I didn't tell you but I will when he gets back from work this arvo." Kushina said.

"When is the baby due?" Naruto asked.

"March twenty-second. Seven months to go." The mother and her daughter continued speaking for some time until there was a knock at the front door. Naruto went to get it, allowing her mother to go and do whatever she wished to do.

Sasuke was on the doorstep when Naruto opened the door. Her heart didn't know whether to speed up up completely stop at the sight of him. A thousand different feeling rushed through her. "Hi." Sasuke said, shyly.

"Hi." Naruto said. She felt guilty and regretted doing what she did. Why did she walk away from him when he obviously needed her support? Yes, he had told her to leave him but why did she have to listen? She pushed all of that out of her mind and launched herself into his arms, tears already flooding her red eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry, Naruto." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms tightly around the girl he had missed with all his heart. Sasuke too had tears streaming down his face but they had every right to fall. The two ninja just hugged and hugged, not wanting to release their hold on each other. Not willing to let each other go again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing all you who have! Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar and credits to NarutoRox for all your amazing ideas and also credits to Sieler for your awesome idea too! Top contributers! Please guys feel free to give me any ideas, tell me what you want to happen next! who do want to date who? who do you want to die? I want all of it! throw it at me and watch me put it mediocrely into words! Plz enjoy and review!:P**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	14. Introducing Kurama, The Nine Tailed Fox

Kushina watched the two ninja hugging from in the hallway. She was all for their relationship but she had heard about the fight between Fugaku his son and worried if Fugaku would really force Sasuke into a marriage. She hoped not because it would hurt both Sasuke and Naruto and Kushina knew for a fact that Sasuke would never forgive his father. Kushina had figured out from the way that Naruto was acting a few days ago that sit went down between the two but she had chosen to keep out of it, trusting that Naruto would come to her if she needed advice on anything. Kushina left the two alone, not just to give them time alone together but because she had to puke. She had forgotten how tough pregnancy was.

Naruto did not let go of Sasuke's hand as they just sat on a bench in one of her private training grounds. They were finally together and Naruto never wanted them to be apart. Eventually, Sasuke had to leave and he kissed Naruto goodbye. Naruto watched him leave, feelings of both happiness and sadness in her. She was happy that they were back together but oh so sad that he couldn't stay longer. She had told him about the curse mark but not about the second stage. She was glad when he wasn't negative about it.

She walked back into the house and found her parents there. Her dad was almost in tears and she smiled, knowing that her mum had told him about his baby. Unfortunately, Naruto had to ruin the happy mood with her news of the curse mark.

"Why did you allow him to do that? You have no idea what he could have done to you! Maybe he altered your mind or something. Naruto you must discuss these things with me!" Minato said, looking down at his hands that were pressed firmly against the table.

"I don't want to follow him around for the rest of my life! You have no idea how strong the pull to go to him was! I could think of nothing else besides getting to him." Naruto said.

Minato couldn't believe that she hadn't spoken to him or Kushina about it. "Naruto, my brother is a terrible man and the curse mark could have done something unexpected to you because you aren't like other people." Minato said. He couldn't believe that he was about to tell his daughter the secret he worked so hard to keep from her. Kushina shook her head at him, obviously trying to signal that he shouldn't tell her. He ignored his wife, knowing that he had to tell Naruto.

"Naruto, you have to understand that you have a demon inside of you and it may have been awakened when the curse mark was placed on you." Minato said, looking at his daughter and waiting for her reaction.

Naruto burst out laughing. A deep voice joined in her laughing and said, "Yes, yes, laugh all you like, child, but your father's words are true. I am awakened and I am the reason that your looks changed when you reached the second stage. I am also the reason you feel so powerful. It mis my chakra that boosts yours." Naruto's eyes widened and she put her hands to her head, her laughter ceasing completely.

"He was right wasn't he? That Kazar man, he told you that people would betray you and hurt you. Your father is the culprit on this one." The deep voice chuckled. "I am Kurama, Nine Tailed Fox, and I am the demon sealed inside of you by none other than Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and yur father."

Naruto threaded her fingers through her short hair and pulled, looking down into her lap. "Stop, no! He didn't seal you in me! He wouldn't! Stop speaking!" Naruto yelled out loud. The deep voice laughed in amused, "Child, I speak the truth. Do you feel hurt? Do you feel betrayed? Only a select few knew about me but the one who carried me did not know about my existence because they thought best not to tell her. How sad."

"No! Stop! You're not real! Go away!" Naruto yelled, pulling on her hair even harder, wanting the voice to go away.

Minato and Kushina tried to get their daughter to respond but she only stared at nothing, yelling into nothing. Minato could only guess what torture Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, was forcing upon Naruto. He could only watch in horror as his daughter was assaulted from the inside. Eventually, she snapped out of her scared state and stared at Minato, evilly.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I sealed the beast in you but he is only compatible with yours and your mother's bodies because of your high chakra levels. If it had of been anyone else he would have broken out with ease and destroyed the village." Minato said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why didn't you put the demon inside of mum?" Naruto asked, on the verge of tears, the new red colour of her eyes creeping the shit out of Minato.

"Because during childbirth, the seal keeping the demon inside your mother became loose and the demon got out. If I had of sealed it back inside of her, she would have died and if I hadn't sealed it inside of anyone it would have destroyed the village. You are the only one who would have had enough chakra to suppress that of the demon. Sealing it inside you almost killed me. It was a miracle that I survived." Minato said.

Naruto could see the reason that her father had sealed the demon inside of her. "Ok, but what do we do now that the seal is loose?" Naruto asked, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Hmm, well, we can't reseal it because we have no idea how it will affect the curse mark so I guess you will just have to learn how to control the demon by training with your predecessor, the one who carried Kurama before you."

* * *

**Hope you like! Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar, credits to NarutoRox for all of your expery ideas, you are a legend, and credits also to Sieler, I promise i will use your idea soon, i just keep getting side tracked with side stories! Thanks to all who reviewed and read! Feel free to tell me what you want to happen next! I wanna make this as enjoyable as i can for you guys! Thanks again peeps!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	15. Konohamaru's Awkward Stalker Crush

Kushina trained with Naruto for a few months. Naruto had had a nightmare every night and sometimes she would sleepwalk and it scared her. She didn't know what she was doing while she was asleep. The dreams always had Kazar in them and she worried that it was actually Kazar speaking to her via her dreams.

Kushina's stomach was growing larger and baby was kicking. Morning sickness was also taking a toll on the red head and causing her to put off her training with Naruto most of the time. But in the short time that she wasn't sick, Kushina had managed to teach Naruto how to chain Kurama up inside of her body, a method that she herself had used when she still had the demon. It had taken quite a while to completely chain up the demon but it had payed off because Naruto was no longer being spoken to by Kurama nor was she feeling like she was going insane. Kushina was glad that it was working. She had also managed to teach Naruto how to use small amounts of Kurama's chakra. Too much and he would temporarily gain control of Naruto's body.

Naruto felt great now that she wasn't able to communicate with Kurama but she still felt his presence. She hated knowing that she had the demon inside of her but she knew the reason it was inside of her so she could live with it.

Naruto walked down the crowded street, thinking about Sasuke when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to see a square shaped rock behind her. She sighed and lifted up the fake hollow rock to reveal Konohamaru. "What are you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, dropping the rock to the ground and putting her hand on her hips.

"You are the only one for me, Naruto! If I can't have you, no one can!" The little boy yelled, clinging onto Naruto's leg. Everyone in the area was watching as she tried to shake Konohamaru off her leg. He didn't let go.

"Konohamaru, let go of my leg!" Naruto said, still trying to get him off. Konohamaru used his foot to trip Naruto over and climb up her body, going in for the kiss. Naruto could see what he was about to do and pulled hard on his scarf, flinging him off her. He quickly stood and ran back to her but Naruto was gone and Konohamaru was sad. The woman he loved didn't love him back. But he wouldn't let stop him from gaining her affections.

Naruto had used the Hiraishin to teleport to her house. That little devil child! He had no idea how embarrassing that was for her. Next time he does that he is getting a one way trip to the ground via Naruto's fist. It wasn't that she didn't like Konohamaru, she loved the kid. He was so adorable! But he could be so annoying sometimes. It made her want to punch him, which Naruto knew was wrong but knowing that didn't make the urge to punch him any less strong. She used the Hiraishin again and teleported to Sasuke's front doorstep. She knocked on the door and Itachi answered, he let her in and she went to Sasuke's room where he was reading on his bed. He patted the area on the bed next to him and Naruto walked over and made herself comfortable. "Konohamaru has an awkward stalker crush on me." Naruto said, lying on her back next to Sasuke and stared at the ceiling.

"I see I have some competition." Sasuke smiled. He knew that the little boy was harmless and it made him smile. To be honest, he couldn't believe that it had taken this long for anyone to show interest in Naruto, even if the person who was taking interest was eleven or whatever. They sat in comfortable silence, not speaking, not moving, just being silent. Eventually Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke looked at her sleeping face. Even though she had a mask on and her looks had been slightly modified, she looked so calm, peaceful and beautiful. Then her eyebrows drew together and she began to look scared, all trace of her previous serenity lost. She made a strangled screaming sound and started kicking around. It took all of his strength to hold her down. He tried to wake her up but she wasn't responsive, she just kept kicking and trying to get away from him. Tears were streaming down her face and wetting the mask she had covering her face. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

The urgency in his voice brought Itachi running. Itachi saw what was happening and went to help his little brother hold down the girl. She struggled and struggled against them even though she was asleep. Eventually she woke up. Her eyes just snapped open and she stared straight at the ceiling. She was breathing heavily and her face was wet from the tears she had shed. Itachi slowly released the girl, as did Sasuke. They were unsure of how she was going to react. Itachi was confused when she just started sobbing on the ground. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed full body wracking sobs. The sight made Itachi want to cry.

Sasuke pulled the crying Naruto onto his lap and hugged her fiercely. Naruto just hugged him back, much more tightly than he was hugging her, crying into his shoulder. This dream had been the worst one of all. None of her dreams had ever made her cry. When she had almost completely stopped crying, she looked at her wrists. There were three slashes across each. The bleeding was almost completely stopped but they were still raw and sore. Kazar had caught her this time in her dream and he had tortured her. She looked down at her bare stomach and saw bruises across the whole of it.

Sasuke held Naruto's hands and looked at the slashes. He was sure that they weren't there before. And when Naruto looked at her stomach, his eyes followed hers and he saw the bruising. Why had they just come up now? He and Itachi hadn't been holding onto her that hard nor had they cut her.

The two Uchiha boys gave Naruto some time to get herself together before they asked her what was happened in her dream.

"Nothing. Nothing, happened." Naruto said, rubbing the tears from her eyes as she sat on Sasuke's beg. Itachi stood leaning against the wall near the door and Sasuke sat on the ground in the middle of the room. He got up and knelt in front of Naruto, taking her hands in his.

"Naruto, please, I hate seeing you like this." Sasuke said, looking up into Naruto's red eyes. Her eyes kinda gave him the creeps but that didn't matter.

Naruto didn't want to keep it bottled up any longer, which was true. But she couldn't tell her mother because she was dealing with her pregnancy and she didn't need any more stress. She couldn't tell her dad because she didn't want him to be disappointed in her and she didn't feel like she could tell anyone besides Anko who was on a mission. She guessed she could tell Itachi and Sasuke, so she did. She spilt the whole thing out. Turns out that Itachi knew about the demon but Sasuke didn't. Naruto thought that the news of the demon would make Sasuke not want her anymore. She couldn't tell if that was true or not because his face was stoic and emotionless. She was waiting for either of the two Uchiha boys to answer when a head popped up at Sasuke's window. "Ha! Found you!" Konohamaru said as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "No, my love! Come back to me!" Konohamaru launched himself into the room and chased after Naruto who ran out the front door and all the way to her house with Konohamaru on her tail. Once there she found a place to hide. Her mum was the one who found her in one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Holy shit! Naruto you scared me! What are you doing in there anyway?" Kushina asked. She really hadn't been expecting to see her daughter in the cupboard.

"I'm hiding from Konohamaru. He's after me!" Naruto whispered, trying to get out of the cupboard. She eventually did after refusing her pregnant mother's help, insisting that Kushina go sit down and watch the show because there is nothing more interesting than watching your daughter squeeze out of a small cupboard. "Mum, it's terrible. He won't leave me alone! He is going to kiss me! He insists that I am his one true love and if he can't have me no one can!" Naruto said, moving to sit on a chair at the dining table.

Kushina giggled, girlishly. "Oh, honey, Konohamaru has been infatuated with you for as long as I can remember."

"Great, great, anyone else crushing on me that I should know about?" Naruto said.

Kushina laughed, "Just Shikamaru and you already know about Sasuke."

Naruto stood from the table, "Shikamaru! Why doesn't anyone tell me this?" Kushina laughed at her daughter's whining.

Then Kushina's eyes widened, "Either I just pissed myself, or my water broke."

* * *

**Hey guys! I dont know what to call Naruto's baby bro so chuck some ideas at me! I already have a few ideas thanks to NarutoRox but i am always willing to hear some more! Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar, credits to Sieler for your idea, i promise it will be used! And credits to NarutoRox for every single one of your ideas! You're all amazing! Please read, enjoy and review!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	16. The Baby Who Had Not Yet Been Named

Minato was glad that Kushina had given birth without a hitch despite the baby being born prematurely. Minato sat with his new son in his arms. The tiny, wrinkled baby had stopped crying after a while and now he was silent and sleeping, peacefully. The small amount of fine strands of hair on the top of the baby's head was bright red like Kushina's. He was as perfect as Naruto had been when she was born.

Minato was pretty sure that Naruto was completely traumatised. She had been the one with Kushina when her water had broken and she had also been in the room during the birth and now Naruto just sat in a chair across the room from Minato, face devoid of emotion as she stared at the space in front of her. Yep, she's definitely traumatised, Minato thought. Maybe he should be more worried about his daughter but he couldn't stop thinking of his son. The small child started to cry and Minato didn't know what to do so he handed the baby to Naruto.

Naruto held her brother gingerly in her arms, feeling that if she was too rough he would break. He had been crying in Minato's arms but now he was back to his silent self. The pain she had to watch her mother go through to bring this baby into the world was forever scarred in her memory. She ran her finger along his cheek and then under his chin. Unfortunately, as she did so, her father saw her wrist.

"Naruto, what are the cuts on your wrists?" He asked, taking one of Naruto's wrists into his hand.

"Nothing." She said. She tugged her wrist away and handed the baby back to her father before leaving the room. Minato saw the bruises that covered Naruto's stomach, back and thighs as she got up and walked from the room. He wanted to ask Naruto questions about her injuries but he didn't want to wake the baby that had fallen asleep so quickly in his daughter's arms.

Minato wondered about what Kushina would like to name her son. He had named Naruto so he thought it right that Kushina name this child. He walked across the room with the baby in his arms, just admiring his second child.

Naruto had to do something about her scars and bruises before her dad got a chance to ask her about it again so she made her way to Sakura's place. Sakura answered the door and Naruto asked her to help her.

"I guess I could heal the bruises but the cuts might leave scars." Sakura said.

"Just please do what you can." Naruto said, urgently. Sakura nodded and took Naruto into her room where she had Naruto lie down on her bed. There, Sakura placed her hands over Naruto's stomach and began the healing process.

Naruto's made faces as the pain of healing set in. But the pain was worth not making her parents worry. After ten or so minutes, Sakura declared that the healing was over. Naruto sat up and looked at her stomach and wrists. There was no bruising on her stomach and you could hardly see the scars on her wrists. She thanked Sakura profusely and then left Sakura's house. Naruto went back home where she found her dad still holding her little brother while he sat on the kitchen counter. She figured her mother must be asleep so she went and joined her father.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier." Naruto said, sliding onto the counter next to her father.

"Naruto, you know I worry about you and seeing those bruises and cuts made my worry double. I care for you, Naruto, which is why I am going to ask you what happened?" Minato asked as he handed Naruto her little brother.

Naruto took the baby and rocked him slowly back and forth in her arms. "It was nothing, dad." Naruto said.

"Naruto please tell me. I only have concerns for you." Minato said, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Dad, your just gonna have to trust me on this one. I would tell you if it was something serious." Now Naruto knew that wasn't true because the dreams were serious business.

"I don't believe you." Minato said.

"Well, then I guess you will have to learn to because I'm not sharing." Naruto said.

Minato sighed, realising that he was going nowhere and just left it. The two skilled ninja just sat with each other in the kitchen for ages with the baby that had not yet been named, content in each other's company.

That night, Naruto had another dream.

_"Do not run, child. Not yet. I must speak with you." Kazar said. Naruto had been about to run away as was routine but his words stopped her. _

_"What?" She asked, giving her uncle a death stare. Kazar laughed, "Well, you're not very welcoming are you?"_

_"Shut up and get to the point, Kazar." Naruto said, impatient._

_Kazar only laughed, "Not very tolerant either, I see. Well, anyways, I see you have a new baby brother. Now, you love him, yes?" Kazar asked._

_"Duh, he's my brother." Naruto said._

_"Well, Minato is my brother and I don't love him." Kazar shrugged. "But anyway, I haven't attacked the Leaf Village in a while and I am planning to do so soon and if I can, I will kidnap your brother." _

_"You will do no such thing!" Naruto yelled._

_"Oh, I will. But there is a way to stop me from attacking." Kazar said._

_"I'm listening." Naruto said, hating where this conversation was going._

_"You meet Ichirou at the border tomorrow night at 11 PM sharp and he will bring you to me. You will obey me and do my bidding and I will never attack the village and your family will be safe." Kazar said._

_Naruto thought seriously about this. If she didn't go she would be endangering her village and her brother who hadn't even opened his eyes yet. But if she went she had no idea what would happen. She would be illegally crossing the border and that meant she would become an S-ranked criminal. She would leave behind her friends, her family and Sasuke. But she knew that she would become a criminal if it meant that the ones she love were safe._

_"Fine, I'll be there."_

* * *

**Hi guys! i have picked out a name for the baby but it wont be put in this chapter it is for a chapter in the future! Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar and credits to Sieler for your idea and baby names and credits also to NarutoRox who has given me oh so many ideas! Read, enjoy, review! Peace out!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	17. The Beginning of Her New Life

Naruto had made sure that she had gone through the day showing as much love as she could to those around her. Her mother had still not chosen a name for the baby but she promised that she would pick it soon. Naruto had to hold back her tears as she went through the day. She had to focus on spending as much time as she could with the ones she loved. She ate dango with Anko, kissed Sasuke, gave Konohamaru a kiss on the cheek which made the scarfed child almost faint, she sparred with her dad and had a heartfelt conversation with her mum. The last thing she did was hold her brother in her arms and sing him a song before kissing the baby lightly on the cheek. She then went to her room to prepare for her journey. She cried as she packed her bag, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to do. She waited patiently until she it was time for her to leave. She wrote a short note which she left behind on her bed for whoever to find and then she used the Hiraishin to teleport to the mark she had placed just outside the gates of the village earlier during the day. From there, she sprinted to the border where she found Ichirou waiting. He didn't say a word, he just leapt off, expecting Naruto to follow. She did.

Minato hadn't seen or heard anything from his daughter for the whole day and neither had Kushina so he went to check if she was in her room. She wasn't there. Minato was about to leave when he saw a small piece of paper on Naruto's bed. He picked it up and opened it. The note read:

_I'm sorry.  
I just want everyone to be safe.  
I love you.  
-Naruto_

Minato just stared at the paper, not understanding why Naruto would leave. He called to Kushina who rushed up the stairs with the baby in her arms. He showed her the note and she started crying. Minato enveloped his wife in his arms and held her as she cried.

By nightfall the next day, Ichirou and Naruto had made it to Kazar's hideout in the Land of Waves. It was inside the little cove that she had seen Ichirou and speaking in last time she was here. To get inside you had to perform some sort of complicated hand seal and then tap on the wall three times before turning a circular knob that was hidden particularly well behind some vines. She was surprised that she hadn't spotted the little knob. The rock wall opened and a dark space stared Naruto in the face. She was hesitant to go in but Ichirou pushed her in before following. The door shut automatically behind him. Torches lit up Ichirou and Naruto walked down the tunnels. Ichirou navigated like a pro through the maze of tunnels until they got to a large room that was well lit and had a throne at the very back of the room. Seated in the throne was none other than Kazar. This was the beginning of her new life.

* * *

**Sorry that this is such a small chapter but it seems i have developed a bit of a headache and all i want to do is sleep. But anyway credits go to the usual suspects, AndCueTheAnimeFreak, Sieler and NarutoRox! You're all amazing! Thanks guys! Read, enjoy, review! Peace sheeps!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	18. Return to Konoha: Temporary or Not?

Twelve years had passed since she had left the village and Naruto had more blood on her hands than even Kazar had. She also didn't look any older than she had when she left the Hidden Leaf. Prolonged youth and life is a side effect of the curse mark which can be a good thing or a bad thing. Depends which way you look at it.

As it turns out that the people who had been going missing those many years ago were being tested on but if the tests failed they became part of Kazar's army. They completely obeyed Kazar but Naruto knew that was because their minds had been tampered with during the tests. Kazar had given up trying to put a demon's power inside a person without sealing the demon inside of the person when Naruto had joined up with him. His new project was creating demons. His only successful demon, when put inside a human, turned its carrier insane so he studied Kurama and Naruto and he was in the process of creating a new demon. It takes a long time to get the demon just right. That was what he wanted Naruto for, to study her and the demon and figure out what the demon needs to be able to be sealed inside a person.

After Kazar learned that Naruto had the demon he made her have those dreams to bring her to him so he could study her. Kazar had also said that he just wanted to test the curse mark on her and see how it worked but then he found out about the demon and he wanted to dig deeper.

The Leaf Village had sent many skilled ninja after Naruto but they could never find her. She figured that she was just trained so magnificently that they couldn't trail her. She was disappointed in herself for leaving the Leaf Village and leaving behind everyone who she had ever known. But Kazar had launched no attacks on the Leaf Village so everything was ok.

Naruto was up in a tree at one of the towns in the Land of Waves when she spotted three Hidden Leaf Genin down below. Trailing behind them was a person who's face she could never forget; Anko. She fell out of the tree and landed right on top of Anko.

Anko kicked the rude person who had fallen on her to the side and stood up, brushing dirt from her coat. When she saw the person who had fallen on her she stopped and stared, jaw hanging wide open. "Naruto...?" Anko said. Tears sprung to her eyes as she picked the girl up off the ground and spun her in a circle. "Why, Naruto? Why did you do it?" Anko said, hugging the girl with yellow hair. "And why do you look so young?"

"I left to save the village Anko. And I look so you because of the curse mark." Naruto said, wiping tears from her eyes. "You must not tell anyone about our meeting. I am an S-ranked Criminal and you not killing me right now will get you in so much trouble from the Hokage."

"I have to! Your dad hasn't smiled in ages and your mum goes through the daily motions of life like a zombie! Think of your brother! He just made Genin and he only got a pat on the back from his parents!" Anko said. Naruto stopped moving, stopped breathing. Her brother. Not a day had gone past when she hadn't thought about her brother. What he must look like, how he might act, what might happen if they ever met.

"Whose squad is he on?" Naruto asked, almost too quiet for Anko to hear.

"He is on Team Anko with Sakura's daughter and Sasuke's son." Anko said.

"Team Anko...? Sasuke's son...?" She turned to face the three Genin who Anko had been following. There was a girl with spiky brown hair and two red triangles on her face, a small boy who looked exactly like Sasuke did when he was a boy and then there was a boy with the most obnoxious red spiky hair she had ever seen. Tears flowed freely down her face as she stared at the boy. She knelt down in front of him, "Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked, holding out her hand in greeting after wiping away tears that were easily replaced by more tears.

"I'm Toshiro Namikaze and my dad is the Fourth Hokage!" Toshiro said, shaking this mysterious crying girl's hand.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze. And my dad is also the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said.

It took Toshiro a few seconds to realise what this girl was saying. "Wait! Rewind! Did you just say 'Namikaze'?" Toshiro said shocked. This beautiful girl was his sister. Then he realised she had bright yellow hair. There is only one other person who had hair like that; his father.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about you? That's not fair!" Toshiro said. He was about so say something more but he was pulled into a hug. The hug was warm and familiar for some reason although he hadn't gotten many hugs at home. His parents were always so sad over something they refused to talk about, When Naruto let go of him he looked at her. "Are you the reason that mum and dad are always so sad?"

"I'm sorry, Toshiro, but I think I am." Naruto said, sadness showing in her eyes. Naruto then got punched in the face by her brother.

"You have to get back to the village! Mum and dad might actually smile again!" The little boy was close to tears and Naruto felt like she had just had her heart crushed.

"I can't go back to the village." Naruto said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Why? Why not?" Toshiro said.

"Because I am an S-ranked criminal. They wouldn't let me back in." Naruto said.

"I don't care! I will make them let you back in!" The boy argued. Naruto knew it wouldn't work.

Anko saw this conversation as an opportunity to do something that she would have never had to do if Naruto had never run away. She punched Naruto in the head. Naruto fell to the floor unconscious. She picked up the girl's body and called to the genin, "Let's go brats! We have an S-ranked criminal to take back to the village and we have to do it before she wakes up so let's get moving!"

The whole way back to the Leaf Village, Anko had questions thrown at her from every which way. "Hey, brats! One at a time! Uchiha, you're first!" Anko said.

"Who is the unconscious girl you are carrying on your back, for starters." Hoshi Uchiha said.

"Well, this here is Naruto Namikaze, the eldest child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. She's red-head, here's, big sis." Anko said, not slowing down. "Eimi, you're turn."

"What relationship do you have with this person?" Eimi Inuzuka asked, brown spiky hair bouncing around her face.

"She was my best friend." Anko said, sad. "Any questions red-head?" The little boy frowned and didn't answer. "Ok, then. Back to you Hoshi." Anko said.

"I have heard my dad say her name when he falls asleep sometimes. What kind of relationship did he have with her?" Hoshi asked, looking at Anko expectantly.

This was a tough subject because she wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted his son to know about Naruto or not. She decided to take the plunge and tell him, "Oh, as teens, your dad and Naruto were all over each other. And when I say all, I mean _all_! When Naruto left the Village he had his heart broken so badly I didn't ever think that he would love anyone again. And then along came Ino and he well, you know what happened after that." Anko said.

"Teens? This girl looks like she's still a teenager but my dad is 30." The Uchiha boy said.

"Oh, Naruto is about the same age. I guess it's the curse mark that makes her look so young." At Hoshi's next question, Anko had to explain the whole curse mark thing and soon the story of the events leading up to Naruto's disappearance was known to the three Genin with her. The question and answer session continued until they made it to the Hidden Leaf. It was miracle that Naruto hadn't woken up during the whole trip. When they got to the gates of Konoha they went straight in, everyone stared at the group as they made their way to the Hokage's office. They all whispered and chatted among themselves. Naruto was beginning to wake up by the time they had reached Hokage Tower so they sped it up and she woke up as soon as they entered the Hokage's office.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw who Anko had with her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He leapt over the paper covered desk, sending the papers flying everywhere. He pulled his daughter to him and hugged her with all his might. He couldn't hold back his tears and they fell from his eyes at high speed.

Once Naruto realised where she was and whose arms she was in, she could help but allow the tears to fall as she held onto her father. "Daddy, I'm so sorry for leaving." She cried into his shoulder. She had cried so much today and she could tell that there was more crying to come.

"I just want to know why you left us, honey. Why did you leave us alone without anything but a letter vaguely detailing why you left?" Minato asked, holding his daughter's hands in his.

"Kazar, he said that he would attack the village again and kidnap Toshiro. I only wanted to keep the village and my family safe." Naruto said. She also gave details about the cuts and bruises, causing Minato to tear up even more.

"We must take you to see Kushina! Thank you, Anko, for bringing her back. Let's go. Come on, Toshiro. I'm pretty sure you want to know some about your sister." Minato dismissed everyone from the room and used the Hiraishin to get to the house with Toshiro. Naruto used the Hiraishin herself and met them there.

Kushina almost squeezed the living daylights out of Naruto when she saw her daughter. What went down in the Hokage's office happened again in the kitchen of Naruto's old house. They talked about the last twelve years that they had spent apart from each other for hours. Conversation was flowing as easily as it always had before Naruto had left. Naruto noticed that Toshiro had been very quiet during the whole conversation. She looked at the red headed child and tapped him on the nose. "Why so quiet?" Naruto asked. This was the happiest she had been in the past twelve years.

"You wanna know why I'm so quiet? It's because I have tried all my life to get a smile from one of my parents and then you come along and you make them happy like there is no tomorrow! If you hadn't of been so selfish as to leave the village and my parents then maybe we would have been one great happy family and I would have someone to look up to and not have to wonder what a parents love felt like! At first I was so happy to find out that the pretty girl that had fallen on top of my Sensei was my sister but now I wish that you were never born!" The little boy yelled. Naruto felt her heart split in two.

She barely even knew the boy and he was already judging her on something she had done for his sake. She stood from the table with so much force that the chair was propelled backward. "You know what? Maybe it really would have been better if I hadn't of been born. You know, maybe it would have stopped me from going on that mission and being attacked by a guy I had never met and getting a curse mark that made me feel like I was insane and then learning that I had a demon inside of me and not to mention being tortured and then spoken to in my dreams by the same man who placed the curse mark on me. Then, just when my baby brother is born I find out that that same man is planning another attack on the Hidden Leaf and learning that he is going to kidnap my newborn brother before he has even been given a name while he's at it. Yeah, I guess if I wasn't born I wouldn't have had to abandon my village, my family and my friends to protect them from a man I knew was capable of taking it down. I did all of this for you. My motivation was keeping you safe, Toshiro. I never even knew your name until today but that didn't stop me. I do not control how my parents act and if they moped around after me it was only partially my fault. How hard do you think it was for me to live those twelve years, knowing that you were growing up and I wouldn't get to be part of your development? I can't believe you would call me selfish when all of it was for you, Toshiro. All for you!" Naruto's voice rose as she got to the end of her rage filled speech. She could see the fear in Toshiro's eyes but she didn't care, she was angry and nothing mattered. She knew that her eyes were now glowing, as well. The glowing was from Kurama's chakra and always happened when she lost her temper. "Is my room still intact?" Naruto asked, quieter now. Kushina nodded. "Good. I'm leaving tomorrow." She said before leaving to go to her room. There she fell asleep almost instantly. A dream awaited her.

_"I know where you are, child." Kazar said. Unlike before, Naruto wasn't afraid of this man. _

_"I was brought here against my will. I'm coming back soon." Naruto said._

_"Good. You know what will happen if you don't." Kazar said. Naruto knew full well what he would do if she didn't come back. What she didn't know is if she stayed, would Konoha be able to defeat Kazar and his men._

* * *

**Yay! A long chapter to make up for all the small ones! I got carried away while typing! Sorry if there is any spelling and grammer mistakes! Credits to AndCueTheAnimeFreak for Kazar, credits to NarutoRox for all your ideas and for Naruto's little bro's name! Credits also to Sieler for all your idea too! I promise they will be used soon! Should Naruto stay at the village or should she go back to Kazar? Its the readers call! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you're all legends! peace out!**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	19. A Reason to be Happy and Smile

The first thing Naruto did the next morning was not leave. In fact she went to see her father who had nothing but smiles for her. "Dad, if Kazar launches an attack we need to be prepared. Maybe the Sand Village could help?" Naruto said.

"You mean you're staying?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded and they continued talking about ways that they could defend their village until they had sorted out a good enough plan that would be set into action at the first signs of attack.

Toshiro thought about what he had said last night. He had never seen anyone scarier than her in his life. Her eyes had glowed and it had freaked him out when her voice had a sort of demonic tone to it. Well, she had said that she had to deal with the demon being sealed inside of her. Toshiro wondered what having a demon inside of him might feel like. He didn't think it would be fun. He really felt bad for being so rude to the girl. Well, she wasn't exactly a girl because she was about the same age as Hoshi's dad. He knew he had to apologise for his actions and he would do it soon.

Toshiro sat alone at the park, wondering how he was going to apologise to Naruto. His thoughts were disturbed when Anko, Eimi and Hoshi sat next to him on the bench. "What are you up to today, red-head?" Anko said, putting the boy in a head lock and giving him a noogie.

He pushed her arms away. "I'm trying to formulate a plan." Toshiro said.

"A plan for what?" A cheery voice said behind them. The four turned around to see Naruto's smiling face. When Anko had seen Naruto the other day when she fell on her, she had noticed that she had dropped the mask and was wearing her face out for all to see. Her red lips and black lined eyes kind of made Anko jealous. She thought that they made her friend look beautiful. The only thing that she didn't like about Naruto's looks was the curse mark. It wasn't supposed to be there.

"Uh, something." Toshiro said, jumping off the chair. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled her after him. Naruto had no choice but to follow after Toshiro.

"I'm, sorry." Toshiro said as he hugged his older sister when they were out of ear shot of the other three. "I didn't mean to be rude and get you angry."

Naruto was a bit surprised when Toshiro had grabbed onto her with such force but she returned the hug no less. "I forgive you. I shouldn't have reacted like that either, so we are both in the wrong. Is all forgiven?" Naruto asked, bending down so that she was eye to eye with her brother. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, then, now that I'm back in your good books, you can go train with your squad." Naruto said.

"But, last night, you said that you were going to leave." Toshiro said.

"Yes, I did say that but I spoke with dad this morning and it turns out that I can stay. But you have to promise me that you stay safe. Did dad give you a special blade that he told you to keep with him at all times?" Naruto asked, kneeling down because her back was starting to hurt.

"No, why?" Toshiro asked. Naruto wondered why her father hadn't given Toshiro a blade like he had given to her.

Naruto pulled her special blade from her pocket. She had kept it on her the whole time she had been with Kazar. It had saved her life many times and she was sure I would save Toshiro's if he ever needed saving. "Here, keep this with you at all times." She put her own mark on the blade before she passed it to Toshiro. "Throw it at a surface it can get lodged into when you are in trouble and dad and I will be there to help, ok?"

"Ok." Toshiro said before giving Naruto a hug and running off to join his squad.

Naruto smiled. Now that she had fixed that she was free to go see some people that she hadn't seen for twelve years. The first person she ran into was Kakashi. On his shoulders he carried a small girl around the age of seven who had spiky purple hair. "No way! You and Anko!?" Naruto said, looking in disbelief at the man and the child.

"Yeah, your match making skills are pretty good. And apparently the mask was too awesome for you to handle." Kakashi said putting the child on her feet.

"Yeah I'm pretty skilled with stuff in general but I'm afraid that the mask just went out of style. Get with the times, Mr. Copy-Ninja." Naruto said, smiling at her old Sensei. They talked some more and found out what had been happening over the past twelve years before they parted ways. The next person she ran into was someone she didn't exactly want to see after she found out about his son.

Naruto had been walking down the street just minding her own business when she heard someone speak behind her, "Naruto." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Sasuke." She said as she turned around to face him. He looked older, as she had expected. He had also grown out his hair a little longer.

"You shouldn't be in the village. You are an S-ranked criminal." He said, death staring Naruto.

"Oh that's just great, another one! I left the village for your sake so just shut up about it!" Naruto said.

"I don't care who you did it for, you didn't even say goodbye. I looked for you for ages but I could never find you and it hurt, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, Sasuke. I did what I had to do for the sake of the village and everyone in it." Naruto said before she walked away. She knew that there would be some people who wouldn't want her in the village but she never would have thought Sasuke to be one of them. The confrontation with Sasuke had put Naruto in a bad mood but it was nothing that ramen couldn't fix. At Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered some ramen. She caught up with Teuchi and Ayame while she ate. They had been good over the years and Ayame was married and had two children. While she spoke to the two who served her ramen, someone had come and sat down next to her. "Hi, I'm Hiruzen." He offered his hand in greeting. "I don't think I have seen you in the village before."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, but you have. You are Asuma and Kurenai's son and I am Naruto. You used to follow me everywhere when I was younger." She shook his hand anyway. She had missed the little boy who was named after the Third Hokage, his grandfather.

"I don't remember you, sorry." Hiruzen said, sheepishly.

"Nah, that's ok." Naruto said, downing her ramen quickly. They chatted for a while, getting to know each other. Naruto was still having an in depth conversation with Hiruzen when Team Anko showed up. She got a hug from her brother who she pulled onto her lap and a sweet smile from Eimi, Anko threw her arm around Naruto and Hoshi gave Naruto a cold stare. She suspected that Sasuke had told him something. She shouted them all some ramen which she regretted when she saw the bill but she payed anyway. They all left the ramen shop together but Hoshi broke away from them and went home. As we walked past the houses everyone broke away from the group to go home until it was just Naruto and Toshiro.

Toshiro held his sister's hand as he skipped and giggled along the path next to her. He was beginning to realise how fun she was to be around and why his parents had been so sad that she left. How could she be so happy when she has a demon inside of her and after what she's been though? He voiced his question to Naruto.

"That's simple." Naruto said, stopping and kneeling in front of Toshiro. "I'm so happy because I am surrounded by people who make we want to be happy. And I love every single one of those people with all my heart because they give me a reason to be happy and smile."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, all the usual stuff that's at the end of a chapter, credits to those who i always give credits to all those who usually get credits and stuff. Plz read and review! feel free to leave any constructive critisism (how ever you spell that) and tell e what you want to happen next! Have fun peeps! **

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	20. Something Only Teachable to a Namikaze

Toshiro and his squad had the last stage of the Chunin exams coming up and they had to practice hard. Naruto had not been there to cheer him on in the preliminary round but she was here now and he liked that. She was actually watching his squad train today and he was putting in his all, showing her how tough he really was.

One thing that Anko had them do was a sort of a last man standing thing. Ish. She would pick two of us and have us fight each other, no holding back. And then the winner would verse the remaining squad member and then the winner of that match would verse Anko who would always win. First up was Eimi and Hoshi. Hoshi won, meaning that Toshiro would fight him. Toshiro won and fought Anko who beat him within the first few second of the match.

"Anko, you ready to go me? We haven't done this in ages." Naruto said, jumping down from the tree she had been watching from.

"You bet ya." Anko said, rolling her shoulders and preparing for battle. Toshiro and the other two Genin watched on with wide eyes as the two Jounin fought. Their speed was inhuman and a few times Naruto disappeared and then reappeared in another area. He wondered how she was doing it. In the first few minutes of the battle, it had been mostly taijutsu but as it went on, the two Jounin started using dangerous ninjutsu. Anko even tried using genjutsu but Naruto releases it as soon as she sensed it. Anko used the Phoenix Flame Fireball Jutsu and it sent massive swirls of fire everywhere. When the fireballs disappeared, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Then she reappeared behind Anko, holding a kunai to her throat. "Got ya, Anko. With the many times I have used that strategy on you I would have thought that you would have found a way to prevent it." Naruto said. She removed her kunai from Anko's neck and stepped away. That had been so easy. "Gee, Anko, you're getting sloppy. I guess it must be from getting old and having a baby with Kakashi." Naruto said wiggling her eyebrows. "So how are things between you and Kakashi? Is it still saucy, even at your old age?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting about the three Genin.

"You will never know." Anko said, smiling deviously at Naruto.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said. She turned around and saw the three Genin and then remembered what they had been doing there. "Oh, yeah, sorry guys. Yeah, that's how a pro fights. I haven't even broken a sweat." Naruto said.

Toshiro and the other two Genin looked at Naruto with admiration. That included Hoshi. "How did you do that disappearing thing? It was so awesome!" Eimi said, jumping up and down. "Can you teach it to me?"

"It's called the Hiraishin." Toshiro said, proudly. He only got a cold stare from Hoshi. She noticed that Hoshi didn't seem to like Toshiro or her. Maybe Sasuke did say something.

Naruto knelt down in front of the three. "Sorry, guys. The secret of the Hiraishin can only be taught to a Namikaze." Naruto said. The other two Genin looked sad and defeated. She felt kinda sad but knew that the Hiraishin was something she could only teach to another Namikaze.

"Does that mean you will teach me?" Toshiro asked, hopeful.

"I don't see why not." Naruto said, shrugging her shoulders. Toshiro launched himself into Naruto's arms, knocking her over. Naruto left them to train, promising Toshiro that she would begin teaching him the Hiraishin after the last stage of the Chunin exams.

* * *

**Should Toshiro pass the Chunin Exams? Should Kazar show up and attack the village? Do you think its time that Naruto loose control of Kurama?**

**Credits to the usual suspects! Yes, Sieler, you are still a suspect and i have my eye on you:) Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, you're all awesome!:D**

**-inlovewithnaruto**


	21. Set in Motion

The nightmares had returned for Naruto as soon as Kazar had figured out that Naruto wasn't going to leave the village. Just like before she left, Naruto did well in hiding the dreams from everyone. Today was the day before the final stage Chunin exams. Naruto had been sitting on the bench at the park, watching the children play ninja when someone slid onto the bench next to her, moving right in close. She slid away and he slid close. She slid again and so did he. She kept going until she was at the edge of the chair.

"Hey, I'm Koda." The boy said, smiling at Naruto. He was from the Mist Village.

"Hey." She said, uncomfortable with this person in her personal space.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Koda asked, putting his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling her even closer to him.

"Uh, no." She said, trying to wriggle out of his grip. It only made him pull her onto his lap. She could take it no more, she punched him. "Get your hands off me you jerk." Naruto said standing up and walking away. Once Koda had recovered he was back on his feet and chasing after Naruto.

"Baby, baby please, just give me some time. Tomorrow I will be a Chunin because I will pass. I mean have you seen he scrawny red head I am up against? He will be a piece of cake." Koda said.

Naruto stopped dead in her tracks. "That scrawny red head happens to be my brother and he is a Namikaze and you would do your best not to be mean to him or else you will have to deal with me or worse, my father, the Hokage." Naruto said.

Koda wasn't listening. He yawed and stretched before saying, "I'm sorry, were you saying something, I wasn't listening. Do go on."

That did it. Naruto had the boy on his stomach in a split second. There she sat on his back and pulled on his leg while he pulled on her hair, trying to get out from under her. "Guys, get up." Kakashi said. He had his daughter with him. Last time they had met, he told her that her name was Ruri. Naruto got off the boy speedily. Koda got up and rubbed his leg.

"This might affect how I do in the final stage tomorrow. But that's ok because I have you and you will never leave me." Koda said.

"Just go, Kakashi. I can handle this." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and took his child away, a smile on his face. He knew Naruto would do something to cause this boy some pain.

She didn't even wait for Kakashi to be out of earshot before she kicked Koda in the family jewels. She fell to his knees, cupping his privates. He rolled around on the floor. He started to get up. "What was tha—" He couldn't get the rest of the sentence in before he was kicked in the same place again but twice as hard. He fell to the ground again.

"I would suggest that you be careful who you insult." Naruto said before kicking him in the side and storming off.

Today was the day of the final stage of the Chunin exams and she was up and ready already seated and waiting for her brother's match. He was up against Koda, the jerk-off from yesterday. He was so much larger than her brother she wondered if Toshiro would be alright.

Naruto watched as Toshiro walked down to the field where he would face his opponent. Naruto was worried for her brother but then she remembered that he is a Namikaze and an Uzumaki, he can handle anything. Or at least she hoped.

The proctor called for the match to begin and they started. It was taijutsu at first. Naruto wondered what Toshiro was doing when he leapt away from the battle and hid in the trees but then she realised and smiled to herself. He laced the air with his chakra and soon it was blowing up a storm in the arena. The rustling of the trees completely masked his movements and when the wind died down he stood back on the ground but at the tree line. He stuck out a hand and beckoned to Koda with his index finger. Koda, being the arrogant fool he showed himself to be yesterday, he raced right in. The genjutsu tags lashed a bright light and immediately had Koda trapped. Toshiro had used Genjutsu tags. Koda screamed and held his head in his hands. He looked as if he were going crazy. Whatever he was seeing it must have been bad. But then Koda seemed to realise it was genjutsu and released it. Then he created a shadow clone and charged at Toshiro. Toshiro, using his Uzumaki chakra, created many, many shadow clones. Some were even sitting in the empty seats, watching the match. The clones laughed and went after Koda and his clone. They easily defeated the clone and Koda but the Koda that was supposed to be real was substituted for a log. Just then, five Koda's transformed from Toshiro's cloned and held the five hostage. Without even a second thought, he used a kunai Naruto hadn't even noticed he was holding and stabbed Toshiro in the chest. Four of the five hostage Toshiro's puffed away in a puff of white smoke. One did not. One started bleeding as the other thousand or so Toshiro's disappeared. Not waiting for the injured Toshiro to do anything, Koda pulled the kunai out of the wound and stabbed it in again and again.

"The match is over!" The proctor said, racing over and pulling Toshiro out of Koda's arms. Naruto jumped down onto the field, worried for her brother. His face was scrunched up with pain. They had the medical ninja take him out of the arena. Naruto went with them. Unfortunately the Hokage had to stay behind to attend to his duties but Kushina came to be with her son.

Naruto had been with Toshiro for the initial healing process but she left to bring him something to eat. When she came back she was halted by the sounds of arguing coming from inside Toshiro's room. She stood outside the door and listened in on the conversation.

"You are lucky that I wasn't going my hardest when I was battling you or you would be dead. You aren't as awesome as your sister. You should aspire to be more like her. Or even better, more like me. You would really be powerful then." The other person in the room said. It was obviously Koda.

"You will never be better than my sister. She would kick your ass across the village. Plus she has an awesome demon inside of her and if you try to hurt her the demon will take care of you easy. So come at me! Or are you too scared?" Toshiro said.

"No I'll go you and you will be very sorry because your sister isn't here to save you." Koda said.

Naruto opened the door and held a kunai to Koda's throat. "Oh, I am here. You shouldn't be though so I suggest that you get your ass out before I kick it out." Naruto said.

Koda laughed. "Go on, kick me out! Let's see you do it!"

Naruto smiled and picked up Koda easily and chucked him out the window. He fell the four floors to the ground. She jumped out after him and landed on top of him, wrapping a hand around his throat and leaning in so that their faces were inches apart. "You will not lay a finger on my brother or I will cut your balls off. That way you can stop fucking with us." Everyone who was around heard the whole thing and stared on at the two. "Do I make myself clear?"

The red faced boy nodded, gasping for breath. Naruto held her grip on Koda's neck for a second more before she let go and got off him. She walked back to the entrance of the hospital to go to her brother who had been looking down from the window above.

Naruto had taken it upon herself to train her brother. She wanted to make sure that no one would defeat him. She taught him the Hiraishin and different wind style jutsus and pushed him through training that enhanced his speed. Soon Toshiro was rivalling Naruto as an equal and it only took three months.

Today was October 10th and it was Naruto's birthday. Toshiro was preparing a gift for his sister. It was a blade like the one she had given to him. He placed a mark on it and went in search of her. He handed the blade to his sister and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I haven't been given a gift in many years." Naruto said. She sat on the ground and her brother sat next to her.

"Well the gifts don't stop there." Kakashi said, popping out of nowhere. He handed her a box. Naruto opened it.

"Really, Kakashi?" She asked, looking at the black gloves in the box. They were an exact replica of the ones Kakashi was wearing.

"Well, you couldn't handle the extreme awesomeness of the mask so I thought that a woman of your calibre should at least be able to handle the great epicness that is the gloves." Kakashi said, sitting down next to Naruto.

Naruto slid on the gloves and turned her hands around and around, liking the way that the sun reflected off the metal plates. She hugged Kakashi and it caught him off guard. "Thank you." She said. She released him to address the person who had stepped in front of her and blocked the sun. It was Hiruzen.

"Ah, there's a face I haven't seen in months! Where've you been, Hiruzen?" Naruto said, standing up to hug Hiruzen. What she said wasn't true. She had seen him. A lot. They had become very close over the past three months. Naruto wondered if she was a paedophile for doing that with a boy over a decade younger than her. But then she remembered that everyone her age was married with kids.

"I got you a birthday gift." He said, holding out a small jewellery box. She smiled at what was inside. It was a silver necklace. The pendant was of a fox's face. Its eyes were gems of the brightest red; they matched the shade of her eyes. Hiruzen took the necklace for her and got her turn around. He put it on her and she hugged him.

The only other gifts she got were from her parents. She got a one of her father's special kunai from her dad and her mother got her some new clothes. She tucked the kunai away with her brother's and got dressed into the clothes. She could swear that her mother was trying to get her raped. The clothes were even shorter than the last pair of clothes she had brought and they showed a lot of skin. They didn't leave much to the imagination. But she had to wear them to please her mother.

The nightmares had completely stopped and it worried Naruto. Would Kazar attack soon? All over the village, several explosions could be heard. She knew immediately that it was Kazar. He had launched his attack. But it didn't matter because Naruto and Minato had a plan. Naruto used the Hiraishin to get to Hokage tower. There she met with her dad and the plan was set in motion.


End file.
